Shards and Shadows
by D the Stampede
Summary: Finally re-uploaded, it's my take on the Neverwinter Nights 2 Original Campaign. Features first-person narration from my Half-Drow Eldritch Knight character Darius. Chapter 8-Neverwinter's Newest Watchmen.
1. The Harvest Fair

Disclaimer-Neverwinter Nights 2 belongs to Atari, Bioware and several other companies I am connected to in no way. In other words, this is Fanfiction.

D the Stampede presents

Shards and Shadows

Chapter One-The Harvest Fair

One

"By the nine hells!" I swore as I opened my window to reveal that I had woken up late. Throwing open my trunk, I quickly pulled on my pants and brand new wizard's robes that master Tarmas had given me as my going away present. Heading downstairs, I found my foster father Daeghun staring into the fireplace.

"So many years ago today." He said before looking away from the fire, "Ah, my foster son is up and dressed I see." Yes, let's do remind the Half-Drow bastard that he isn't really your son at every chance I thought to myself at that. But then with the exception of my height of six feet and unruly black hair that I keep cut short, I do strongly resemble my Drow father. Unaware of my thoughts, Daeghun continued, "The human need to celebrate remembrance days baffles me, but at least something productive may come of it. The merchant Galen has come to West Harbor for the fair and he'll want my furs as he usually does. Last season, I asked him to bring me a Duskwood Bow to trade. Now the West Harbor Village Council requires me to man the Archery Competition, so I need you to trade with Galen. Your friends await you by the bridge into town. So go on now, enjoy the fair, but don't forget to trade with Galen." He finished, handing me the furs. I narrowly managed to avoid grinding my teeth in irritation at this. I mean I had only been handling the fur trade for the past three harvest fairs. Either not noticing my irritation or not caring, Daeghun headed out the door. Muttering curses, I followed.

Two

As my foster father had told me, Amie and Bevil were waiting at the bridge. "There you are, Darius. Since you're leaving West Harbor in a couple of days, this is our last harvest fair together. Our last chance to win the harvest cup!" Amie exclaimed.

Bevil added, "It's fitting that it's the biggest fair in years. Everyone from the outlying farms is here and there are even some people from outside the mere. That means a big audience."

"A big audience, all cheering for us." Amie said.

I was about to remind her she was getting ahead of herself when I noticed the third person with them, "Hey, isn't that the kid who's always stealing from master Tarmas?"

"Yup!" The kid agreed cheerfully, "Your friends let me on your team to win the Knave's Challenge for you. And I'm Kipp, by the way."

"Alright, welcome to the team, kid." I then turned back to Amie and Bevil and asked, "So how's the competition look?"

"Well, the Mossfelds have won both their fights in the Harvest Brawl, so they'll be tough to beat, but Amie's sure to win the Tourney of Talent for us." Bevil said.

"I am." Amie agreed, "Between those new spells master Tarmas has been teaching us and the ones we snuck, I'm sure I will. It doesn't hurt that I hear Wyl Mossfeld is doing the same act this year."

"Oh Gods, not the pixie impressions again…" Bevil groaned at that.

"And with me and the archery skills Daeghun taught me and West Harbor's best little thief here, we've also got the Archery Competition and Knave's Challenge locked." I mused aloud, "Alright, let's go see Georg and get started." Crossing the bridge, we found Georg in a whispered conversion with Orlen, one of West Harbor's best farmers. I didn't really mean to listen in, but I overheard some of it anyway. Something about a blight on the crops and a disappearing act pulled by the area's Druids.

Then their conversation finished and Georg turned to us while Orlen walked away. He said, "Aha, been wondering when I'd see you three."

"Four." I corrected, pointing to Kipp, "We got ourselves a thief for the Knave's Challenge."

"Oh, okay, I was sure that was going to be your most difficult event, but it seems you've already got it covered." Georg said, then did a double take, "Hey, isn't the boy who's been stealing from your master Tarmas?"

"Yes, he is, actually." I agreed, "Why?"

"You might have a more difficult time with the Knave's Challenge than you might think, what with the fact that I convinced Tarmas to be in charge of it. He's been talking about turning little Kipp here into a toad." Georg informed us.

Shrugging, I replied, "Well then we'll just have to convince master Tarmas to wait on Kipp's punishment until after the Fair."

"Hey, that's not funny!" Kipp exclaimed.

"Well, we best get started." I added after we finished signing our team up for the Harvest Cup competition.

"Right." Georg agreed, "Rules are the same as ever. Win three of the four events to win the cup. Win all four and the Village Council will grant you each a Harvest Cloak. And no one's done that since ol' Cormick and his team. Anyways, off you go. Oh, and good luck in the Brawl!"

"Thanks. We might manage it if Bevil keeps his cool when fighting the Mossfelds." I replied before starting off towards the village green.

"Yeesh, Darius! I'm right here!" Bevil exclaimed.

"I know." I said, "Now let's move. I've got to trade these furs to Galen before we get started on winning the cup."

Three

Galen was standing in front of his tent, as was the norm during the harvest fair. "Ho, Galen." I hailed him as we approached. Noticing his guards tense, I realized that they weren't his usual guards, "New guards this year, Galen?"

"Yes, actually, Darius. The Mere is especially dangerous this year for some reason. The Lizardfolk are stirred up for some reason, bandits are plaguing the roads and Fort Locke has ceased patrols." Galen replied.

"Damn it." I swore, "I was preparing to leave town in a couple of days. Oh well, nothing to do about it. Anyways, let's trade." I finished setting down the furs on the table between us.

"Ah yes, Daeghun always manages to find the finest furs." Galen said, examining them, "You can't imagine the demand in Neverwinter. Er, relatively speaking, of course. And you know I always come through. I have the duskwood bow he requested. I smuggled it across the Luskan border."

"You bought it in Luskan?" I blurted out in surprise.

"No, no, no." Galen denied quickly, "A small village named Ember. Good folk and fine bowyers, too. They just happened to be in the wrong place when the borders were drawn on the maps. Anyways, its 150 gold for the bow and your father's furs add up to 158." He quickly calculated, passing me eight gold coins and the bow, "Pleasure doing business with you and your father, Darius."

"You too, Galen." I replied, heading towards where my foster father had set up the archery competition.

"So I see that you have decided to compete for the Harvest Cup." Daeghun greeted us as we walked up to him, "I know this is your final year to compete, but the rules apply to all, even foster sons."

"I brought you your bow." I told him in reply, handing him the bow.

"A fine bow. A fine one. Made by one who loves his craft." He stated, examining the bow. "But, you are also here for the archery competition, are you not?"

"Yeah." I agreed, grabbing a crossbow from the barrel of them standing next to my foster father.

"Rules are the same as always. Your targets are the old bottles placed on the crates yonder. You get ten shots to hit ten targets." He explained. I simply nodded and got in position to shoot. Nine out of ten bottles broken later, my foster father was saying, "Very good, I believe your score will stand this year. I, however, shall remain here for those that wish to shoot for "Fun."" I barely avoided responding that I realized that fun was a foreign concept for him and instead headed to where Master Tarmas was standing in front of a tent.

"Ah, there are my apprentices, both of you." He greeted Amie and I while ignoring Bevil and Kipp, "Enjoying the fair are you? Packs of feral children set loose to find trinkets, grown men braining one another with clubs… Do you know that they're granting prizes for the fattest pig? As if the creatures needed encouragement." Then, focusing his attention on Kipp, he said, "Isn't that the boy who stole my basilisk eyelash? And not once, but four times?"

"That's right. My frog needed eyelashes and then I got him a sweetheart and she needed them, too." Kipp said proudly.

"Well, you certainly found a capable thief for the knave's challenge, but don't think I won't be dealing with the young artiste and his frogs later." Master Tarmas replied, "So I suppose you'll want to hear the rhyme?"

"If it's part of the knave's challenge, then yes, say the rhyme." I said shrugging.

"Alright, but I warn you, it's dreadful." He then cleared his throat, "I've hidden three feathers, scattered them wide. Placed white in a box and locked it inside. Blue followed termite tracks down where they ran, green in the pocket of same-colored man."

"Well, you did warn us." I stated, grimacing. That was horrible.

"Yes, but did you understand what it meant?" Master Tarmas asked, actually sounding put out that I agreed with him about his rhyme.

Ignoring the insult to my intelligence from my master, something he's given Amie and me plenty of practice at, I replied, "We're supposed to find three feathers, white, green and blue."

"Yes, you have the right of it." Master Tarmas said simply.

"Alright, we'll be back with those feathers." I told him as we turned to go.

We were walking past the ring for the tourney of talent when Retta, Bevil's mother walked up to us and said to Amie, "quick dear, everyone's waiting for you!"

"Waiting for me?" Amie questioned.

"Yes, puppetry and juggling are great and all, but everyone wants to see magic." Retta replied.

Checking the audience, Amie said, "Well, at least it's only the children."

"Don't worry." I reassured her, "The rest will come once your start."

Glaring at me, Amie said, "Serves me right for wanting a big audience."

Meanwhile, I turned to Kipp and told him, "Alright kid, go get those feathers."

"Aww… I wanted to watch." Kipp whined before running off. As he did, Bevil, Amie and I entered the tourney of talent ring, Amie taking center stage, shaking slightly from what I guessed was a case of nerves. However, she pulled it together and one summoned wolf, enlarged Bevil and acid-eaten barrel later, she had Retta declaring her the winner.

"Excellent show, dear. I haven't seen magic like that since…" Retta trailed off there.

"Are you alright, mother?" Bevil asked her.

"I'm fine; dear" She reassured him before addressing Amie and me again, "Your Master Tarmas wanted you two to have these scrolls if Amie won." With that she handed me three scrolls, one was Lesser Dispel, the second Ghostly Visage and the third Summon Creature 2.

Handing the scrolls to Amie, I told her, "You're the one who won it for us, you take them."

As she was scribing the spells into her spellbook, Orlen approached us, "That was a fine display of magic, young Amie. Tarmas has taught you well, the both of you." He paused for a second before continuing, "I was wondering if you… Well, if you would be willing to take a look at a pig for me." He finished, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"A pig, Orlen?" I questioned flatly.

"Lewy Jons' pig, actually. He calls it his prize hog, but I tell you I've never seen that pig before and as you know I have an eye for hogs. I say he's been magicked, enspelled, but I can't prove it." Orlen stated.

"Alright, we'll take a look." I told Orlen.

"Thank you; he's the big one on the end." Orlen pointed out unnecessarily, seeing as not only was the pig twice the size of any of the rest of the pigs in the contest, but Lewy Jons was standing next to it. Amie and I both determined rather quickly that Orlen was right and the pig was enchanted.

"Alright Amie, dispel the enchantment." I told my fellow apprentice.

"Wait a minute!" Bevil exclaimed, "Shouldn't we say something to Lewy? He's a foul old wretch, but he should be given the chance to withdraw his pig from the contest before he's shamed in front of everybody."

"It's his own fault." I said, shrugging, "Do it, Amie." A few mumbled words from Amie later and Lewy's prized pig was a piglet.

Lewy's reaction was immediate, "Damn you to the hells, you Half-Drow bastard." He shouted at me.

"It's your own fault, you cheat." I shouted back as we turned to go back over to Orlen. I felt my hands clench into fists before I even realized that Lewy's comment had made me angry. I knew better than that, but the reminder that even in my hometown I was barely accepted was truly aggravating.

"Did you see the look on that pig's face?" Orlen asked us, "A few grand nights as a big porker, lording it over his seniors and he's back to his puny little self. I'll bet that there will be a few uncomfortable moments in the pig-pen tonight. Shame to see Lewy shamed in front of everyone like that, but I don't think anyone's going to try to cheat again anytime soon."

"You're welcome, Orlen." I said as I calmed down.

"Thanks are all well and good, but I have something for you, Darius." Orlen said, handing me a package of dried meat, "It's my pork jerky. Tough, dried meat, but it tastes like heaven. Should be useful to you on your trip."

"Umm… Thanks, Orlen." I said lamely. Huh, guess I had more friends in the village than Amie and Bevil, after all.

It was then that Kipp ran up to us, shouting, "Darius, Amie, Bevil, I got the feathers, you should've seen me, I was brilliant. First, the blue feather was under a pile of logs and protected with a trap, but I disabled it and got the feather. Then, the white feather was in a locked chest, but I picked it and got that feather. And finally I picked the pocket of the man in green to get the green feather."

"That's great, Kipp. Let's return them to Master Tarmas now." I replied.

As we approached him, Master Tarmas commented, "It truly is a dreadful day for a fair. Not even the tents are managing to look cheerful." Ah, Master Tarmas, such a ray of sunshine.

"Master, Kipp found the feathers." I told him.

"Thank the gods for my apprentices. The knave's challenge is won. I'd go take a bath, but I'm sure it will rain on me if I stand here long enough." Master Tarmas replied.

"See you later, Master. We've got some people to brain with clubs in the brawl." I told him.

When we got to the brawl ring there was a surprise waiting. Brother Merring was in charge of the brawl. My surprise at this was echoed aloud by Bevil, who exclaimed, "Brother Merring? You're in charge of the brawl?"

"In truth, I volunteered. Otherwise, I'd be rushing ringside after every bout to heal bruises and set broken bones." Brother Merring replied. Well, put that way, his running the brawl made sense.

"Have there been injuries already?" Amie asked. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her question. He wouldn't have mentioned injuries if there hadn't been any. Besides, we were talking about the harvest Brawl.

"Garth Lannon had a couple of cracked ribs, the poor lad. He's but a wisp of a boy, but he insisted on fighting boys twice his size. I healed his ribs easily enough, but his pride is a different matter." Brother Merring told us. Huh. It was probably the Mossfelds, then. They were the town bullies and always took things too far, especially Wyl.

Grabbing training clubs for myself, Amie and Bevil from the barrel next to Brother Merring, I said, "Just go over the rules, please."

"Alright." Brother Merring agreed, "First, no spells or projectile weapons. Second, you can fight with one of those training clubs you've already picked up or bare-handed, your choice. Finally, no bets." Humph, it was the same as ever, just like all the events.

Making sure I had space, I gave my club a couple of test swings and said, "We're ready to fight."

"Lathander's blessing be with you then!" Brother Merring exclaimed before letting Amie, Bevil and me into the ring.

Four

One easily won fight later; Brother Merring congratulated us, "Well fought! But I'm afraid the gods haven't blessed you with much competition this year. Only the Mossfelds remain."

Looking at Bevil and Amie to see them nod, I said, "We're ready to fight the Mossfelds."

"Speak to Wyl and his brothers to tell them you're ready, then." Brother Merring told us.

"We have to speak to them first? I'd rather just starting clubbing them." I grumbled quietly.

"Well if it isn't the wizard's pet Half-Drow freak of an apprentice." Wyl greeted, "What you going to do? Shake your wand at us?"

"Stow it, Mossfeld. You're not smart enough to be funny." Amie said.

"Fern, I see you're still trailing behind Darius and Starling, singing their reekin' praises. I wish that the demons that burned up your parents got you too." Wyl shot back.

"Hey, what did Amie ever do to you?" Bevil snarled at Wyl.

"Nothing. She's just useless, is all. A stiff wind could blow her over." Wyl replied.

Grabbing Bevil by the collar to prevent him from throwing himself at Wyl, I said, "Only if it came from your backside." Wyl's face reddened as his brothers snickered.

"Shut up." He told them before turning back to me and saying, "And you, since you're so sure you're another Cormick let's raise the stakes a little, place a bet on our fight."

"No deal, Wyl, I don't trust you to pay up." I responded coldly, "Now are we going to fight or what?"

"Yeah, coward, we're going to fight." Wyl said, leading his Brothers into the ring. A few moments later, it was on, me versus Wyl while Bevil was being double-teamed by Webb and Ward because he was trying to protect Amie. Damn it, what was he thinking? Meanwhile, I took a glancing blow to the head from Wyl because of my distraction. "Too easy." He gloated as I dropped to my knees, "You made this too damn easy." As he raised his club over his head to hit me in mine again, I jabbed my club into his stomach. Then, as he bent over, the breath knocked out of him, I clubbed him in the temple. He dropped like a stone. Shaking my head to clear it, I got up and rushed to Bevil's aide. I knocked Webb out with a blow to the back of his head at the same time Ward finally dropped Bevil. He received Amie's club to his face for his trouble. And so our team was declared the victors by Brother Merring, who walked into the ring to check on everyone's injuries.

Five

Well played, well played! You've won the Cup!" Georg congratulated us, "And all four events! No one's done that since Cormick's team. The village council has Harvest Cloaks for all four of you. They'll be ready at the end of the day. Now, I must go prepare for your victory speech. And what about you? Maybe a mug of harvest mead to celebrate, eh?"

"Sounds good to me." I agreed as he headed off, gathering the crowd. Heading over to where Lazlo Buckman was handing out the mead (And ignoring Pitney Lannon's attempts to get more from him), I called out to him, "Ho, Lazlo. Three mugs of harvest mead, please."

"Oh, not you." Lazlo replied, "Got the Fern girl with you, too. Well, I remember last year even if you don't young lady."

"Maybe we better just go." Amie said.

"Aye, that business on the roof with that song and those swinging hips." Lazlo continued.

"You two told me you made that up." She grumbled at Bevil and me.

"Right. Let's go, don't want to keep the crowd waiting." I replied. And so we walked through the crowd and on to the stage with Georg. As he gave his speech, I fantasied about the adventures I would find upon leaving West Harbor, not realizing I had it backwards and adventure was going to find me.


	2. Attack and Ruins

Disclaimer-Neverwinter Nights 2 belongs to Atari, Bioware and several other companies I am connected to in no way. In other words, this is Fanfiction.

D the Stampede presents

Shards and Shadows

Chapter Two-Attack and Ruins

One

"The village is under attack! West Harbor is under attack!" Bevil shouted as he burst into my room that night.

"What's going on?" I asked, still half asleep. And I immediately cringed inwardly at the question. Well, that was a brilliant use of the wizarding intellect I thought to myself.

"I don't know. They just came in from the swamp and started tearing the town apart." Bevil replied.

"Lizardfolk?" I questioned as I threw on my robes.

"No." Amie responded from the hall, "Duergar and some other creatures I've never seen before. You better hurry and get ready; I saw some of them following us on the way here."

I actually paused at this and exclaimed, "Grey Dwarves? What in the hells could they want in West Harbor?" I then grabbed my wand of missiles, spellbook and sword, "There, I'm ready. What about you Amie? You got spells memorized?"

"Aye, I read my spellbook before going to bed for the night." She replied nervously.

Noticing she wasn't armed, I grabbed my crossbow and gave it to her along with the half quiver of bolts I had sitting around, "Here, keep back from the fighting and support us with spells and bolts, okay?"

"Aye." She replied.

"Alright, let's get going." I said as Bevil took the lead and we headed downstairs. We got there just in time to see three duergar bust the door down, "Oh, come on! My foster father's going to be quite angry, guys!" I snarked as I gave the lead dwarf a taste of a Magic Missile spell courtesy of my wand. Meanwhile, Amie summoned a wolf and Bevil charged, sword drawn. Bevil immediately dispatched the stunned and injured lead dwarf while Amie's conjured wolf tackled one of the others. I put away my wand and drew my sword to engage the third up close. I was too slow, however, as my opponent used his innate magical ability to grow and parried my strike with a blow of his club that nearly knocked my sword from my grip. I was put on the defensive as he rained of barrage of club blows on me that I barely managed to block. Then there was the twang of a crossbow and a bolt flew over my shoulder to bury itself in my enemy's throat. "Great shot, Amie!" I called out. Looking around, I found that Amie's wolf had torn the third dwarf's throat out, "Right, that's it for these three, so let's get out there and help defend our village."

Two

"There you are." Brother Merring said as he rushed up to us, "I saw those creatures enter your home and it is good to see you safe. Georg is currently fighting at the bridge into the main part of town. He'll likely have orders for you so hurry to his aid. I will be here tending to the wounded."

"We'll likely encounter wounded members of the militia during the fight and none of us are Clerics. Can you give us anything to aid them?" I replied.

"Here take this swamp moss, it's not much but it will staunch the bleeding." Brother Merring said.

"Thank you. We'll be on our way." I said.

"Then take this blessing from Lathander." He added as he cast Bless on us.

"Thanks." I said before launching into my own spell casting along with Amie. I cast Shield and Ghostly Visage to improve my defenses as Amie cast her own Shield spell and an Enlarge spell on Bevil. We finished just in time as we found ourselves under attack from another three duergar who had been chasing some villagers. Bevil, Amie's conjured wolf and I rushed them, Bevil meeting the warrior of the three while the wolf and I rushed the mages. Magic Missiles bounced harmlessly off my Shield spell as I cut down the first mage and checking on Amie's wolf showed that it had tackled the second and had his throat in its mouth. Seeing that that was under control I turned to Bevil's fight with the third dwarf and backstabbed the dwarf. I had a moment then to glance around and grow angrier with these invaders. Half of West Harbor was ablaze. Then we were rushing to Georg's aid at the bridge, finding him surrounded by duergar with only one militiaman and a villager on his side.

After that bunch of duergar were dead, Georg turned to me and said, "Darius. Thank the gods. There's been no sign of your father and I feared you had been killed as well. The creatures in town are only the first wave. There are more coming, a lot more. I need someone to rally the militia to the Starling wheat field. That's where they are entering town."

"So rally them, then!" I exclaimed.

"I can't leave the south end of town exposed. I need you to do this." He shouted over his shoulder as he rushed over the bridge into town.

"Great. I've just been drafted into the militia." I muttered. There was a groan nearby. Looking around, I found that the source was an injured Ward Mossfield. "Ward." I said to him.

"Darius, come to gloat you half-drow bastard?" He groaned in reply.

I smacked him upside the head and said, "Gloat about what, moron? Our hometown being attacked? No, I'm here to help you. Brother Merring gave me this swamp moss to stanch wounds." I finished as I applied some to the stab wound in his gut.

"Thanks, Darius. You didn't have to help me." He stated before rushing into town, shouting, "Gonna kill me some grey runts."

Bevil and I were right behind him with Amie a little ways behind us. As soon as we crossed the bridge, we found Lazlo Buckman surrounded by five more duergar and immediately set out to even the odds for him. After that fight was finished, I updated Lazlo, "Georg needs the militia to make their way to the Starling wheat field."

"I'm on my way!" He replied.

It was then that I noticed Ian Harmon cowering in front of his home. Rushing over to him, I demanded, "What are you doing? You are part of this town's militia!"

"What? You came to drag me out there to die? Not on your life!" He shouted back.

"Look around, moron! The town's going to die if the militia doesn't act!" I shouted back at him.

"The town's already dead and I'm not joining it." A shining example of what a militiaman should be was Ian Harmon. Losing patience with him, I smacked him with the flat of my blade. "Ow. What in the hells was that for?"

"To get you moving. And next time, it won't be the side of my sword, got it?" I replied, "Now get over to the Starling wheat field and fight!"

"Alright, I'm going. See you there, if I don't get killed first." With that he finally left to join the fighting.

Moving on to recruit more militiamen, we nearly ran headlong into a mage duel between master Tarmas and an unfamiliar green humanoid creature. Noticing us, master Tarmas shouted, "You three stay out of this. It's too dangerous."

I was about to agree when Amie rushed forward, shouting, "Hold on, master! We can help!" I tried and failed to grab the back of her dress to keep her from getting involved. Then, rather pointlessly, she cast a Magic Missile spell at greeny which bounced harmlessly off of his Shield spell.

"So the whelp seeks to test herself. How pathetic." The creature snarled before burning Amie to death with a Flame Arrow spell.

"Blast it all! You two stay there!" Master Tarmas barked at Bevil and I.

"I shall waste no more time in this pitiful village. It is not here." With those words, the creature summoned three giant spiders and teleported away. Bevil and I rushed forward to aid master Tarmas against the spiders, Bevil hacking away at one with his sword while I lit another ablaze with a Combust spell. The burning spider screeched and fell into one of its fellows, lighting that one on fire as well.

After the spiders were dispatched, Master Tarmas looked down at Amie and said, "The fool girl." Then focusing on me and Bevil, he continued, "There is much more to do. Georg and the militia are holding our attackers back at the Starling farm."

"I know. He's ordered us to rally reinforcements. What in the hells was that thing you were dueling, anyway?" I replied.

"A Githyanki, they dwell on the astral plane. I suspect he was the leader of this attack. However, this is not the time for a discussion. Get going." Master Tarmas commanded before heading for the wheat field himself.

"Bevil, we need to…" I started to say, only to find him weeping over Amie's body, "Bevil. Bevil! There isn't time right now! We need to help defend the town!"

"Darius, we need to get help for Amie!" Bevil exclaimed.

"She's dead! There's no helping her!" I shouted back, "But we can help fight the rest of these bastards off!"

Drying his eyes and standing back up, Bevil said, "You're right. Let's go."

That was when I heard the groan. I turned around to find a wounded Wyl Mossfeld struggling to stand up, "Well, if it isn't Wyl, my old friend." I said, catching his attention.

"Darius, you half-drow bastard. Seen my brothers?" He replied.

"Seen Ward and was able to get him back in the fighting with a little help from Brother Merring." I told him, "Now if you'll hold still a second, I can do the same for you." I added pushing him to a sitting position and pulling the jar of swamp moss out of my pocket.

"What's that?" Wyl questioned me suspiciously.

"Swamp moss to stanch your wounds and numb them." I stated as I applied some of said moss to said wounds and pulled Wyl to his feet.

"Thanks, Darius. With our history, you didn't have to help me." Wyl said before running off to join the fighting. A little further towards the wheat field I found an injured Pitney Lannon and applied some swamp moss to his wounds. As he thanked me for the unexpected help and ran off to rejoin the fighting, I had to wonder again if I would ever get people to see past my heritage. Then I shook myself and ran over to help Webb Mossfeld fight off his attackers.

After that, we joined up with the gathered militia on the Starling wheat field. "Well done! Now we stand a chance!" Georg said to me before turning to the militia and shouting, "Alright militia, let's move out." And so, with the town cleared of attackers, the gathered militia and I moved out into the Starling wheat field and engaged the next wave of attackers. Leading the way into the middle of the enemies' lines, I shouted out the words to the Fireburst spell I had memorized, frying several of the duergar and strange, spine covered creatures. As hoped, the militia had recognized what I was casting and stayed clear. Then again it was well known by the villagers that I had chosen to be an evoker. Bevil was quickly by my side after the flames of my spell died down. The militia, master Tarmas and I made quick work of that wave of attackers. However, we barely got a moment's breath before the next wave of attackers came, Georg shouting, "Another wave is coming! Prepare for battle!" And so the fighting continued. It was after those enemies were defeated that Georg noticed that some duergar had slipped past the militia. "Cyric's blood!" He cursed, "Their entering the Starling house!"

"Come on! We've got to stop them before they find the children!" Bevil exclaimed.

"Agreed! Let's go!" I replied.

"We could use your swords out here, but I understand." Georg said. And so Bevil and I broke away from the battle to chase the duergar into his home.

Three

Retta, Bevil's mother, was standing in the entry hall of the Starling household, holding up an injured arm. "Mother, are you alright?" Bevil asked.

"I'll be fine, Bevil. The dogs killed my attackers." Retta replied, "I'm more worried about your little brothers. I told them to lock themselves in their bedroom and now these dwarves have them trapped."

"Then we just need to untrap them." I replied, "Bevil, I'd say a little company is in order."

"Right." Bevil agreed, "Locke, Nasher, Muttonchop, let's get them, boys." He said to the dogs while opening the door to the sitting room. The dogs rushed in, snarling and barking with Bevil and I just behind them. Between the dogs and us, we made short work of the duergar.

It was then that the door to the children's room opened and Danan came out, cheering loudly, "Yay! Darius! We heard them screaming for mercy as you killed them! And wow, look at all the blood!"

"Calm down and quit cheering like that you bloodthirsty little imp!" I shouted back.

"Listen to Darius, this is no game." Bevil put in.

"Oh, shut up, you ox! We could have screamed ourselves hoarse waiting for you to save us!" Danan shouted at Bevil. Ah, such gratitude and respect for his older brother.

"Why, you ungrateful little goblin!" Bevil shouted back.

Was it too late to pretend that the duergar had got the brat, I wondered before shouting, "Enough! Bevil and I have to return to the battle! Get back in your room and lock the door!" Danan quietly obeyed and Bevil and I rushed back out to the battle.

Four

"Thank the gods that's over! We would not have held them much longer." Georg stated as what was apparently the last duergar fell to Ward's blade. He was quickly proven wrong as another wave of enemies mounted the hill. Fortunately, my foster father finally put in an appearance in the battle along with a couple of ranger friends of his, "Daeghun!" Georg shouted.

"Much blood has been lost tonight." My foster father stated, "Let us make these enemies pay in kind." And so, the battle continued.

Five

After the battle was over, Georg started questioning Brother Merring, "Thank the gods we held them at the farm. How many did we lose?"

"Ian, Vera, Pierson…" One of the village women lamented. Pierson? I hadn't seen him during the fighting, even though he was in the militia.

Georg, meanwhile, was still questioning Brother Merring, "What were those creatures, anyway?" He asked, pointing to the body of one of the spike-covered things, "I've never seen anything like them."

"They're called bladelings." Brother Merring answered, "They are rarely seen on the prime. They dwell in a place beyond."

"Well then what in the nine hells were they doing here?" Georg snapped.

"Lathander doesn't illuminate all mysteries for me. We must rely on our own wit and resources." Brother Merring replied as he continued to treat the wounded.

Taking a breath to calm himself, Georg said, "One of those dwarves said that they were searching for something. Does anyone know what it was?"

"Boy, come here." My foster father commanded me. As I approached, he continued, "I see you are unharmed. Others have not been so fortunate and some have seen their final night. I understand that you lost a friend in the attack. She was a promising young mage or so I heard. A tragedy."

"This whole mess was a tragedy!" I shouted at him.

"Yes, but to dwell on our losses is pointless." He replied calmly. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think to see how calmly he'd take being set on fire, but I somehow managed to restrain myself. He continued speaking, apparently unaware of my inner conflict, "Now there is more to do."

"Tell me what it is." I said shortly.

"Good, Tonight is not a night for words, but for action. In the ruins outside of town I hid an item, a silver shard. I fear it may have drawn these creatures down upon us."

"What am I to do?" I asked.

"In the deepest chamber of the ruins I hid the shard in a strongbox. Now I need you to go retrieve it." He stated.

"Sounds simple enough. Is there anything else?" I asked.

"One thing, you should not go alone." He turned to Bevil and continued, "Bevil, I need you to accompany my son to the ruins. This is an important task."

"But Georg said that the ruins have been overrun by lizardling tribes." Bevil said.

"And that is why you must go. Two can succeed where one may fail." My foster father replied before turning back to me, "The cries of the wounded cannot be ignored any longer. Find the shard and bring it here." He said before walking away to help Brother Merring.

"No offence meant, but your father makes the hairs on my neck stand up." Bevil told me, "Still, this sounds important so we should probably make haste."

"Pretty sure he has that effect on everyone, Bevil. Just let me memorize some fresh spells and we'll be on our way."

Six

As Bevil and I headed deeper into the swamp, we were attacks by a nest of swamp beetles of all things. After we had slain the oversized bugs, I wondered aloud, "What in the hells has the swamp beetles stirred up?" Bevil just looked at me and shrugged. After all, he knew as well as I did that swamp beetles were plant-eaters. "Never mind, let's keep moving." And so, more swamp beetles and a few lizardlings later we found ourselves at the entrance to the ruins. After stopping again to memorize spells, rest a bit and bandage our wounds, Bevil and I entered.

Seven

"Oh, great spirits of the stone tomb, please hear our plea. The other lizardling tribes take our territory. They wage war. And before we fight them for our ancestral hatching ground we ask you for your blessings." The lizardling shaman prayed along with his rather large congregation.

"There certainly are an awful lot of them. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Bevil stated the obvious. Worse, he drew their attention.

"Warm-bloods? Here? Your very presence offends the Stone God!" The shaman hissed. Not responding, I preformed the same attack as earlier in the night and jumped into the midst of our enemies the words of a Fireburst on my lips. It proved as effective as it had against the duergar and bladelings earlier and killed many of our foes. Then Bevil battled the rest sword to claw as I closed in with the shaman, dodging a Melf's Acid Arrow spell as I did and fought him sword to dagger. Finally, all the lizardings were dead and we found the strongbox my foster father had spoken of.

"That's what we were risking life and limb for?" Bevil questioned incredulously upon seeing the silver shard.

"I think so. I feel strong magic coming from it, anyway." I told him.

"I don't feel a thing. Anyways, let's get out of here before more lizardlings show up." Bevil replied.

"Agreed." I said as we started to leave the ruins.

A/N

Nearly two months since I updated a story! And it's not even the one that you, my few readers, are interested in. Bad D! Bad fic monkey! –Sighs- Oh, well. Enough of that. Please read and review.


	3. The Road to Fort Locke

Disclaimer-Neverwinter Nights 2 belongs to Atari, Bioware and several other companies I am connected to in no way. In other words, this is Fanfiction.

D the Stampede presents

Shards and Shadows

Chapter Three-The Road to Fort Locke

One

"You have returned. And you have brought the shard." Daeghun greeted Bevil and I upon our return to the village.

My sarcastic retort was cut off by Bevil's outraged shout, "That's all you can say? I almost died out there!"

"If I did not believe you could handle the task, I would have sent another." Daeghun replied in that unshakably calm voice of his.

"Yeah, well you weren't in the swamp getting attacked by lizardfolk!" Bevil exclaimed.

"No. I was here attending the wounded. Now I suggest you find Merring and do the same." My foster father stated.

"I don't see how you put up with him." Bevil said as he walked away. Simple, Bevil, I've learned that he doesn't give a shit and not to care in turn.

Once we were alone, my foster father turned to me and said, "Now then, let me see the shard."

Pulling said shard of silver out of my robe pocket, I asked, "What is this thing, anyway?"

"One of the few things left behind after the battle that destroyed West Harbor when you were but a babe. It is one of a pair in fact. My half-brother Duncan and I asked a mage in Neverwinter to examine them, but he found nothing except a faint enchantment, a residue of the battle. And so, I left the one with my half-brother and when I returned here, hid the other in the ruins." Daeghun explained.

"Well, it's got powerful magic to it now." I told him, ignoring the fact that I was just now learning that he had actual family.

"Strange, perhaps the attack awaked it. If so, then perhaps a second look at them may yield different results. But such divinations would be beyond anyone here in West Harbor, including Tarmas." He said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I need you to travel to Neverwinter, retrieve the second shard from Duncan and take them both to a mage you both can trust. Duncan owns an inn in the docks district, the Sunken Flagon. Not the most reputable place, but safe enough. I've already made it known that you travel for Neverwinter tonight although I have said that you travel straight for the city along the high road. Instead, you will be traveling to the small port town of Highcliff where you will catch a ship to Neverwinter. It is my hope that this deception will keep our attackers from finding you before you reach the city and travel by water will be faster." Daeghun stated.

"A fine plan, foster father, but how do you know that any ships will be available?" I had to ask.

"There is a ship, the Double Eagle. Its captain, Flinn by name, is an old friend. Give him this letter and he'll ferry you to Neverwinter. Now go grab your travel gear and say your farewells. You boots will likely travel many roads before you return." My foster father said.

"That's your farewell, then." I replied sarcastically before returning to the house and getting my gear. As I left the house with my travel pack on my back, Bevil ran up to me.

"So your father's sent you to Neverwinter, huh? As if all that's happened tonight isn't adventure enough." He said before handing me a healer's kit and a bag of gold coins, "Here, I hope you won't need the bandages, but take them. And here's the rest of my militia pay. Things are probably more expensive out there."

"Thanks, Bevil." I replied.

"I'd go with you, but the militia needs every hand after this attack. One thing, if you run into the one who killed Amie, stick your sword through his heart for me. She deserves at least that much." Bevil said.

"Had already planned on it, Bevil. But, if my foster father is right and this is what our attackers were after, I should be going. Farewell." I told Bevil and we shook hands before I headed through town to find Master Tarmas.

"You're taking your leave at a bad time, Darius. You've shown yourself to be the apprentice with some sense." He grumbled.

"I tried to stop her, master Tarmas." I replied, shaking my head, "But I came to you to ask if you had anything to help me on my journey."

"You're committed to this journey, then. Not staying and helping your master Tarmas? Blast it all, can't have you rushing off into danger as unprepared as Amie. The fool girl. Here, take these." He said, handing me a pair of bracers of armor and a potion of barkskin, "Now I know you fancy yourself as skilled with that sword you carry around, but it would still do you good to find some addled-brained young local to be your bodyguard. Not a bad piece of advice for a wizard, I tell you." And with that said I was apparently dismissed because he walked away.

Next to say his farewell was Orlen. Handing me a healing potion, He said, "Wish I could do more for you, Darius, but with the season we've had, well this is all I can. You just remember that you're a Harborman and don't take any guff from the city folk."

"I'll remember, Orlen. And thank you." I told him.

After a brief talk with Retta, Bevil's mother, in which I learned she was originally from Neverwinter and she had me promise to find out what happened to her oldest, Lorne, I was on my way out of the village when Georg stopped me, "So Daeghun's sent you to Neverwinter, eh? I can't say I approve. If it were a militia matter, I wouldn't send you alone, but I don't really have any right to tell him how to raise his child. Will you at least tell me why you are going? Your father wouldn't tell me a thing."

After a long moment of internal debate, most of which was caused by the fact that Georg was the village gossip, I told him, "I'm taking what the invaders wanted away from the village." After all, better that they had a moving target rather than have them come after the village again and if Georg knows something, so does the village.

"You know what they were looking for? They tore apart half the houses in town. What is it?" He asked.

"A chunk of silver." I told him a half-truth. No need for everyone to know it had a powerful but unknown enchantment on it.

"Those beasts didn't come all this way for a chunk of silver. There must be more to it." He replied.

"Maybe." I said, shrugging, "I'm heading to Neverwinter to find out more."

"That does sound important. More important than staying here." Georg said after thinking that over for a second, "You should see if any of the villagers can give you anything to help with the journey."

"Already done. Can you give me anything to help?" I asked.

"You may not have trained under me, but I've always enjoyed your company. Here, take this shield, it's always served me well. And if you don't use it, you can sell it for some gold that may do you some good." He stated, handing me his shield, a light shield with a minor protective enchantment.

"Thanks, Georg." I hadn't even trained in the use of a shield, "Can you tell me anything about the road."

"It's about as wild as a road can get and still be called a road. And that was before the patrols from Fort Locke stopped." He said.

"Yeah, Galen mentioned that the patrols stopped when I traded with him for my foster father's new bow. Any ideas as to why?" I inquired.

"None." Georg stated with a sigh, "I do wish they would start up again. Could have at the least given us some warning about this attack." And so, we exchanged farewells and I got on my way.

Two

Things actually remained quiet for the first day of my trip. It was that night as I approached the Weeping Willow Inn that my troubles started up again. Just outside the entrance to the inn, three drunks were threatening a dwarf. After taking in the scene for a moment, I deduced that the drunks were in over their heads. The dwarf was near as wide as tall with most of it being muscle and had the look of an experienced warrior, "Now that we're outside, maybe you can tell me what you said again. Slowly this time, so you can think about what you're saying." The dwarf told his opponents.

"You're a small one to be taking this road, dwarf. Maybe you've come looking for trouble, unless you have a little coin to convince us otherwise." The leader of the drunks said as they drew swords. Okay, change of plans. I quickly whispered the incantation of a Sleep spell and the drunks fell on their faces, fast asleep.

"Eh? Why'd you go and steal my fun…" The dwarf started to say as he turned towards me. Then as he caught sight of me, he shouted, "A spider-kissing drow." Drew his axe and rushed me. Reacting quickly, I sidestepped while drawing my sword and slammed the hilt into his temple. Then as he was stunned by that blow, I kicked his axe from his hands and placed the blade of my sword at his throat.

"Now then let's try this again. I'm a spider-hating half-drow by the name of Darius. I've lived all my life in the small mere farming village of West Harbor a day's walk from here." I told him, "Now can I sheath my sword without you attacking me again or what?"

Taking in my appearance and seemingly verifying the truth of my statements from my height and black hair, He agreed gruffly, "Alright." I sheathed my sword and he bent over to pick up his axe and said grudgingly, "You fight well for a mage." Then sliding his axe back through his belt, he continued, "I'm Khelgar of the clan Ironfist. So what brings you out along the Mere? Road isn't exactly safe and it's getting more dangerous all the time."

"I'm heading to Neverwinter." I told Khelgar.

"Oh? It's your lucky day then. I happen to be headed to Neverwinter as well." He replied.

"I'm lucky that a battle-hungry dwarf who attacked me on sight is headed in the same direction I am?" I asked, the sarcasm oozing from my voice.

"Eh? Oh, sorry about that. You look a lot like a drow." Khelgar half-heartedly apologized.

"Course I do. My mother was an adventurer who had the misfortune of being raped by one." I said, waving off his apology, "So what takes you Neverwinter's way?"

"Glad you asked. But can't discuss it without a tankard or two, I think. I say we head inside and sit down with some of the innkeeper's best." He replied.

"Good idea, but I have an even better one." I stated as I started searching for the muggers' coin purses.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Khelgar asked.

"Heh, these fine gentlemen are paying for our drinks and possibly a night's stay here." I replied, holding up the men's coin purses.

Three

"So I punched him in the face for asking. And while he was trying to pick his teeth off the floor, his friend decided to add some choice words about my heritage so I punched him, too." Gods, how long could this dwarf go on about fighting, "So to make a long story short, I take pride in what I do-fighting. It's something you can't get enough of. And there's always room for improvement, if you stay focused, apply yourself and keep swinging. So that's why I'm heading to Neverwinter. I heard there's a house of monks there. A monastery, right? Heard they'll train anyone, just for the asking."

Okay, he had my attention again. Just to be sure I had heard right, I asked, "You want to become a monk?"

"Aye, that's the short of it." Khelgar agreed.

"A dwarven monk." I repeated in disbelief.

"It's no stranger than half of what takes place in Faerun." He said.

"You have a point." I agreed.

"As it so happens, I didn't always want to become a monk. What happened was…"

At that point, the front door burst open and bladelings and duergar start pouring into the room, "The Kalach-cha! Find it!" the apparent leader rasped.

"Look at this. Our next round of practice just arrived." Khelgar said as he jumped out of his chair and drew his axe. He then rushed the head bladling. Sighing at the fact that my lead had apparently lasted only a day, I got up and threw my chair at a duergar that had slipped past Khelgar and was rushing me. He fell on his ass as it hit him in the face and I quickly drew my sword and planted its blade in his skull. Meanwhile, Khelgar's axe slipped past the head bladeling's sword and gutted him. Looking aside from Khelgar's fight, I found that another duergar had bypassed Khelgar and was assaulting a bystander. I quickly rattled off the words to a Magic Missile spell and my magical blasts of force took the surprised grey dwarf in the back. The bystander took advantage of the duergar's stumble to flee the corner that she had been trapped in. The duergar turned around just in time to receive some Magic Missiles in the face and throat and fell over clutching said throat. My focus on him allowed a bladling to close in on me and knock my sword from my hand. My reaction seemed to catch him off however as I simply drew my backup weapon, a dagger, from my belt sheath and shoved it up through his chin into his brain. My next attacker got set on fire with a Combust spell. After that, silence fell for a moment and after retrieving my sword, I turned to Khelgar and found him standing over the bodies of several attackers of his own and looking around for more.

Then, a woman rushed down the stairs at the back of the room shouting, "Help me! There's more upstairs!"

Running over to her and ignoring her flinch upon seeing me, I asked, "What's the problem?"

"There's more upstairs and they have my husband trapped! Please help me!" She replied.

"Stay here. We'll take care of them." I told her.

"Thank you, sir!" She exclaimed as we rushed up the stairs past her.

After being rushed at the top of the stairs by several more duergar and dispatching them, we heard bladelings in the room to the right of the stairs and throwing open the door, found a pair of them pulling a man out from under the room's bed. We took them completely by surprise and slew them without any trouble. The man crawled out from underneath the bed and was about to thank us when he saw me. He cowered away from me and pleaded, "Don't hurt me!"

"We came to save you. You can go now, it's safe." I replied with a sigh of annoyance.

"It is? Thank you!" He said before running from the room and down the stairs. We were about to follow when we heard the sounds of fighting coming from another room. Inside, we found Galen's guards fighting a trio of duergar.

After helping them out, Galen stepped forward from his spot cowering by the bed and said, "Darius! Thank you for your aid!"

"No problem, Galen." I replied, but Galen's attention was already elsewhere. He grabbed his things and ordered his guards to prepare to leave. So I headed downstairs with Khelgar trailing behind me.

At the bottom of the stairs, the woman who had called out for aid waited with her husband, "Thank you so much for your help, sir! I know it's not much for an adventurer such as you, but please take this." She said, handing me 25 gold.

"We should get going. I don't mind a good fight, but I don't like getting innocent bystanders involved." Khelgar told me.

"You're right, of course." I agreed while heading over to the innkeeper.

"Looks like it was a good thing you and your dwarven friend were here." The innkeeper greeted.

"Your inn caters mainly to adventurers, right?" I asked thinking better of telling the man that the inn's attackers had been after me.

"Yes, good sir, it does." He replied.

"Got anything for sale?" I asked.

"Aye arms and armor mostly, but I do have some healing potions as well." He told me.

"Let's see what you have." I replied. After selling him some jewels and trinkets I had looted from the ruins the previous night and the attackers tonight as well as Georg's shield, I brought Khelgar a set of full-plate and a tower shield and the healing potions as well. Then, with a farewell to the innkeeper, Khelgar and I took our leave.

Four

As soon as we were outside, Khelgar said, "Well, I've had a good time so far. And the way you attract trouble, I haven't had this much fun since that tavern back at Bogan's Pass where I was using that trestle table as a battering ram. Look, we're heading in the same direction and you seem to have more enemies than friends. What say we travel together?"

"I was thinking the same thing." I replied.

"Good. I'd be happy for the company and the conversion. And don't you worry about me slowing you down. Khelgar Ironfist carries his own weight."

Five

Two days later, we found Galen's camp under attack by lizardfolk. After a brief battle, the lizardfolk were dead and one of Galen's guards was complaining, "This is more than signed up for, Galen. You told us bandits were all there was to worry about."

"You scared?" I asked the man.

"Don't get full of yourself, whelp. We had it under control." The mercenary replied.

"Your gut's gonna be full of my fist you keep talking like that." Khelgar said.

"That's right; we can settle this right now if you like." I agreed with him.

"Heh, that's what I to hear. Teach these sellswords a lesson." Khelgar fairly crowed.

"No." Galen interrupted, "I didn't buy the services of these men for them to be killed over a bout of childish name-calling." He turned to his guards and said, "We're leaving." Before he climbed into his wagon. Then, to me, he said, "Daeghun would be disappointed, Darius. May we meet again in safer environs."

Six

Unfortunately for Galen, it was not to be. As we approached Fort Locke, we found him in trouble again. This time his guards had turned on him, "What is this treachery, Kalas? I've paid you well to protect me!"

"You shouldn't have bragged so loudly about your profits on this trip, Galen." The mercenary, Kalas apparently, replied, "My brother and I think we deserve a little something extra for our troubles."

"Problem, Galen?" I asked and Khelgar and I approached.

"Ah, Darius, it seems my guards have taken leave of their senses and decided to rob me." Galen replied, "Gentlemen, you do remember how capable our friend is?"

"You aren't robbing him." I told the mercenaries.

"That goes double for me, you motherless goats!" Khelgar shouted.

"Kill all three of them! That money is ours!" Kalas told his brother before they attacked. I set the idiot on fire for his trouble while Khelgar knocked over his brother and planted his axe in his skull.

"Darius, you have my thanks once again." Galen told me afterwards.

"I couldn't let it just happen." I replied.

"Here, take this. A lean purse is nothing compared to having my life." He stated as he handed me 100 gold before getting in his wagon and heading towards the fort.

Seven

We were within sight of Fort Locke when we found trouble once again. Four of the fort's soldiers had surrounded a female tiefling, swords drawn and were threatening her, "What, demon, no screams for us? Maybe we should brand you. Maybe that'd loosen your tongue."

"Leave me alone! I've done nothing to you!" Was her shouted reply.

"Well now, commander Vallis will be happy to hear that, he will. It means his work here is all done. He can just give up the fort and go home." One soldier replied.

"Still, there's just the small matter of those bounties on bandits he posted. And a bandit with demon blood, who knows how much that's worth." Another said.

"I'm not with those bandits!" She shouted.

And that's when one of the soldiers noticed Khelgar and I, "Hey, hold on. It looks like she has friends, she does."

"Lucky us, we get to collect three bandit bounties." Another stated as they all turned towards us, "And look at that, the one's a half-drow bastard."

"Half-drow, yeah. But I'm no bandit, jackass." I replied.

"Who cares what you have to say, you lying half-drow. We're going to collect big bounties with your heads, we are." The soldier without a helm stated.

"Well, if that's how it is, come get it!" I exclaimed, drawing wand and sword. And then three of them were rushing Khelgar and I while the fourth attacked the tiefling. The first one took Magic Missiles from my wand to the face followed up by Khelgar's axe to his gut. Then I heard the tiefling scream and looked to see she had been run through. Snapping my attention back to my own fight, I barely avoided the same by throwing myself to the side as a soldier took advantage of my distraction to thrust his blade at my stomach. I quickly rattled off the words to Geedle's Electric Loop, electrocuting my and Khelgar's attackers and stunning them long enough for Khelgar to finish them while I rushed the one standing over the fallen tiefling and stabbed him through the heart. Finding that the tiefling was still alive, I reached into a pocket of my robe and pulled out one of our healing potions.

Seeing what I was doing, Khelgar said, "Leave her there. She's be food for the other beasts on the road soon enough."

"No, Khelgar." I replied while feeding her the potion. Soon enough, the wound closed and her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh. Guess I owe you one." She said weakly as I helped her up, "I'm Neeshka, by the way."

"You don't owe me anything." I told her simply.

"Hey, you're nice!" She exclaimed, "That's a surprise!" I simply raised an eyebrow at that, "Sorry, but it is unexpected. Once folks catch sight of me, usually it's the horns; they tend to run in the other direction."

"The skin color here." I replied simply.

"Oh, yeah. You're half-drow." She said.

"Anyway we're heading to the fort." I told her.

"Do you think I could come with you? I own you one, after all." She said.

"Can't say I trust her. Tieflings will stab you in the back and run off with your purse the moment you let your guard down." Khelgar opined.

"Yeah, well dwarves are squat, smelly drunks who'll chop someone in half just to prove they're tough!" Neeshka exclaimed in reply.

"Khelgar, come here." I said. Once he did, I smacked them both upside the head, "Cut it out, the both of you."

"He started it!" Neeshka shouted, rubbing her head. I was getting a headache.

"She's coming with us, Khelgar." I said. And that decided we headed to the fort.

A/N

Next time-Undead and Bandits Please read and review!


	4. Undead and Bandits

Disclaimer-Neverwinter Nights 2 belongs to Atari, Bioware and several other companies I am connected to in no way. In other words, this is Fanfiction.

D the Stampede presents

Shards and Shadows

Chapter Four-Undead and Bandits

One

"Halt! You may not enter!" One of the gate guards of Fort Locke shouted, brandishing his sword.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Aye, a half-drow and a tiefling are attempting to enter the fort. That's the problem!" His fellow guard shouted, pulling out his blade as well.

"We should've just gone around the fort." Neeshka whispered.

"Well, good for you. You can see." I stated sarcastically, "However, we're merely passersby heading Neverwinter way." Idiot number one reddened in the face and stepped towards me. Khelgar put himself between us, hand on his axe. I promptly thumped him in the back of the head, "Stand down, Khelgar! We're not looking for trouble here." The noise in front of the gate hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the fort, either, we found out as the gates opened and three men stepped out. One was immediately familiar, "Galen, I see you made it to the fort alright." I said, nodding to the merchant.

"Largely thanks to your efforts, he tells me, Darius." The second man said. His voice was enough.

"Cormick, good to see you again." I replied, "What have you been up to since you left West Harbor?"

"Mostly, I've been serving in the Neverwinter city watch." Cormick answered, "So what brings you out of West Harbor?"

"Enough!" The third man interrupted, "Marshal. You and this merchant have vouched for them, so you can continue this conversion inside the fort's walls."

Two

"So, at the risk of repeating myself, what brings you out of West Harbor?" Marshal Cormick asked me again once we had settled down in his temporary quarters in the fort.

"My foster father has sent me to Neverwinter on a task. And you? What brings a marshal for Neverwinter's city watch all the way down here?" I asked in reply.

"Mostly to make sure Galen made it back from his trip to West Harbor safely. He may be crazy and greedy, but he's a friend. Also, I heard a rumor that Fort Locke had ceased patrols. Imagine my surprise when I find out its true." Cormick stated, shaking his head.

"Bad timing for it. West Harbor just came under attack." I replied.

"What?" Cormick shouted, jumping up from his chair, "I tried to tell Vallis, but he wouldn't listen."

"Vallis being?" I questioned the now pacing Cormick.

"Temporary commander of Fort Locke. And for the good of the north, I hope he's just that. Temporary." Cormick said.

"He the man in the lieutenant's uniform we met at the gate?" I asked.

"That's him." Cormick confirmed. Then he suddenly stopped pacing and turned to me and asked, "Could you talk to him for me? Convince him to restart the patrols?"

"Me? How in the hells do you expect me to do it? Why don't you try again?" I questioned loudly.

"I've tried repeatedly. All I get is talk about rules and regulations and that he won't do anything until he receives back-up from the city!" Cormick exclaimed in frustration, "I can't take any more of it. Guess it's plain to see why I've never made captain in the watch."

"I'll see what I can do." I sighed.

Three

"Lieutenant Vallis! Excuse me!" I called out upon finding the man.

"Yes, what is it. I'm a busy man." He said rather coolly, "The fort is a shambles."

"I need to talk to you about restarting the patrols." I replied.

"Oh, you're here about that. Absolutely not, we've lost three patrols, one led by that fool Commander Tann himself." He flat out refused.

"But this fort is the only protection for travelers in the area. Not to mention West Harbor came under attack after you ceased patrolling." I tried again.

"We are a military installation, not the Trade of Blades. We are not here to protect merchants foolish enough to brave the Mere nor idiot swamp farmers." He stated dismissively, turning away from me.

"Fine." I said through grit teeth, "What if we went and found out what happened to your patrols?"

"Civilians, handling a military investigation? Why would you?" He questioned.

"If getting you to restart patrols isn't reason enough, how about you pay us?" I replied. Damn the man was being infuriating.

"Oh, so you're mercenaries then. Tann was willing enough to work with your kind. Name your price." He stated in that cold voice of his.

"Two hundred gold." I named a sum.

"Steep, but acceptable." Was his reply, "Done. The patrols all went missing to the east of here. And the only thing of note in that direction is the old graveyard."

"Right, we'll start there." I replied.

"I do hope you don't disappoint me." He dismissed us. And so, after stopping to reequip Neeskha from the fort's weapon smith, a man named Jacoby who was dissatisfied with his job at the fort, we were on our way. Though, honestly, why she had been traveling with only a dagger was beyond me.

Four

After a brief encounter on the road with some bandits demanding a toll for using 'their' road, we arrived at the graveyard. And found it crawling with undead. After clearing the graveyard and the small crypt on the north side of it and finding no sign of the missing soldiers, I led Khelgar and Neeshka to the larger southern crypt, muttering curses the whole way. After we took out the skeletons in the entrance hallway, Neeshka picked the lock to the room south of it and was rewarded by having a zombie nearly smash her head in with a morningstar, "By the hells" She cursed, jumping back from the zombie's attack. Khelgar promptly removed its head with his axe and rushed into the room it had emerged from. I had just a moment to examine the body of the zombie before following the battle-crazed dwarf, but it was enough to realize that that zombie had been one of Fort Locke's soldiers in life. Pushing the implications aside I went to Khelgar's aid in slaying the room full of zombies.

It was afterwards that I noticed the lack of arrows sticking out of the zombies' decaying flesh, "Where in Mystra's name did Neeshka go?" I asked Khelgar.

"Well, at least the fiendling didn't shoot us in the back and steal our coin purses before running." Khelgar stated.

"I didn't run away, stumpy!" Neeshka shouted from the door. As I turned my attention to her, I noticed a ring on her finger that hadn't been there before as a well as a falchion on her back.

"You're not trying. Stumpy is a nickname, not an insult! We Ironfists call our own children stumpy!" Khelgar shouted back.

He was closer to me, so he received a slap to the back of the head as I told them, "Quit bickering like children! We're in an undead filled crypt here! And Neeshka, don't wander off to loot on your own! What do you think you're going to do with that sword anyway?"

"Sell it, of course! It has an enchantment on it so we should make good money on it." She replied.

"Fine by me. I don't suppose you noticed this, but the zombie that nearly removed your head is one of the missing soldiers." I stated, "We better hurry if we want to find any of them alive." We continued onward, finding four skeletons in the next room which had been guarded with a trapped and locked door.

We were a couple feet though the next door when Neeshka called out, "Stop!"

"What is it, tiefling?" Khelgar demanded.

"Trap triggers on the floor. But if you want to be filled with crossbow bolts, go on ahead." Neeshka replied. As she finished, a skeleton rushed us from the other end of the hall and quickly received a bolt through the skull.

"Can you disable those things?" I asked her.

"Oh please, you're talking to Neverwinter's greatest thief." She said.

I was wondering if that was something to boast about when Khelgar said, "That's nothing to be proud of, demon."

Neeshka opened her mouth to retort, but I cut her off, "Argue later, get us past these traps now."

"Alright, alright. But this is proving to be a lot of work for two hundred gold." She whined as she set her bow aside and got to work disabling the traps. Privately, I agreed, but I held my tongue. It was another hallway full of skeletons and a few rooms full of zombies along with a ghoul for variety later that we found the source of the undead, a masked necromantic priest along with what had to be Commander Tann from Fort Locke as a captive.

"Ah, fresh materials to work with." The priest said as he raised four more zombies, "Attack my children. Let us add their corpses to our army." I promptly destroyed the zombies with a Fireball and then Khelgar rushed past the still burning corpses to engage the priest in close combat while Neeshka and I lined up an arrow and Lightning Bolt. Neeshka's arrow bounced off the priest's armor harmlessly, but he was less lucky with my Lightning Bolt and was electrocuted before Khelgar knocked him down and planted his axe in his skull.

"Neeshka, see if this priest has anything worth taking and pick open that chest over there while I free the commander here." I ordered before turning to the bound Commander Tann and cutting his ropes with my dagger, "And you must be Commander Tann from Fort Locke."

"That I am." He agreed, "Did Vallis send you?"

"Yes. Are you fit to travel?" I asked.

"The necromancer tossed me around a bit while questioning me about the Fort's defenses, but it's nothing serious." Commander Tann replied.

"He was looking to attack your fort?" I questioned in surprise, "He didn't have the numbers he would need, unless… He wasn't working alone, was he?"

"No. He spoke to a shade. I believe he called him Black Garius." Tann answered, "Still, the only way they would have taken the fort is a surprise attack from the north, say Highcliff and even then we would have heard of Highcliff falling and been prepared for it."

"Right." I agreed, "What do we do now?"

"Well, I should report back to the fort about this new threat, but I'm concerned about the men I brought down here with me." Tann replied.

"Alright, let's look for them. How many are there?" I asked.

"Three. And thank you." Tann replied, "This switch seals off a pair of hallways. I believe the necromancer trapped them within."

Alright, let's go." I said, throwing the lever and hearing the iron gates in the hallway grinding against the stone ceiling as they opened. What we found was one soldier, Bruneil still fighting, the second, Garret dead and the third, Blaine at the end of a trapped hallway.

"Thanks for finding my men. We need to return to the fort."

Five

We found Lieutenant Vallis waiting for us on the road back to Fort Locke accompanied by a pair of soldiers. Something stunk about the situation, but before I could speak my thoughts, Vallis addressed Commander Tann, "Commander, it is good to see you return. I trust you have much to report?"

"That I do. Assemble the officers, Lieutenant. I need to brief them on this new threat." Tann replied.

"You will report to me and I will brief the officers. I am relieving you of command." Vallis said.

"What's gotten into you lieutenant? I've given you your orders." Tann tried again.

"I'd say he's gotten to like the taste of being in charge." I stated.

"You stay out of this!" Vallis snapped at me before continuing, "Your incompetence led directly to three patrols being lost. The men were unprepared. You are unfit to command."

"The men were as prepared as they could be. And if you have issues with my command, take them up with my superiors; this is not the way to handle this." Tann tried to reason with Vallis.

"Enough! Surrender your weapon now, Tann!" Vallis exclaimed.

"No, what you are doing is treason!" Tann shouted back.

"Very well, men, subdue the commander." Vallis ordered.

"Neeshka, Khelgar, looks like we're in for another fight. Luckily, the fool's only got two soldiers backing him." I said as I drew my sword, Neeshka nocked an arrow in her bow and Khelgar brandished his axe, then I turned to Vallis and added, "Subdue us if you can, but we're striking to kill." Vallis then collapsed like a house of cards as one of the soldiers at his back struck him in the temple with the hilt of his sword.

"I'm not willing to die for you, Lieutenant." He told the unconscious Vallis then turning to Tann, he asked, "Your orders, Commander Tann?"

"Drag this traitor back to the fort for his hanging." The commander ordered, and then turning to us, he said, "Thanks for the help again. I better get back to the fort now." That said he ran ahead towards the fort.

Six

Marshal Cormick was awaiting us by the fort's gate. Upon our approach, he greeted me, "Ho, Darius! I was waiting for you. Congratulations on finding the commander. I've already spoken with him and the patrols will restart immediately. If you find yourself looking for work once you reach Neverwinter, look me up. The watch certainly could use problem solvers like you and your friends here. Not to mention, I should be able to convince Captain Brelaina that what you've done here deserves a reward. And speaking of which, it is past time I returned to the city." And with that, Cormick departed.

After selling the loot we had gathered in the graveyard to Galen and Jacoby, we approached Commander Tann to find him speaking to a pair of civilians, a woman and a man in priest robes, "I'm sorry, but the fort doesn't have the resources to look for the bandit's camp currently." He was telling them.

"Is there a problem, Commander?" I interjected.

"Ah, there you are… I don't believe I got your name?" Commander Tann replied.

"It's Darius." I told him, "And don't worry about it. We were in an undead filled crypt, after all."

"Right, well I hate to bother you further, Darius, but I apparently have another problem I could use your help with." The Commander said.

"Go on."

"Well, while Lieutenant Vallis was in charge of the fort, he halted patrols, this you know. However, as I've just been told, the local bandits took that as an opportunity to run wild. They've taken hostages and are demanding a ransom from their families and they even robbed Tor Millows here, a priest of Ilmater. Bastards even took his holy symbol." Commander Tann explained, "I've posted a bounty of five hundred gold on the bandit chief, Jared Widowmaker's head."

"Going after bandits would be a chance to do some good. And good practice as well." Khelgar put in.

"You know I bet these bandits have all kinds of stolen goods we could take for ourselves." Neeshka added.

"And act like bandits ourselves? That's one way to drag our names through the mud, tiefling!" Khelgar exclaimed.

"I doubt we'd be able to find everyone they've robbed so why not loot their camp in the process of saving their hostages and collecting the bounty?" I questioned, "Of course it all depends on finding their camp."

"That's what I like to hear!" Neeshka exclaimed, "And not to worry, I know where their camp is. Passed by it when I was heading south."

"Well then, just let me memorize a fresh set of spells and we'll be on our way." I said.

Seven

As promised, Neeshka was able to lead our party to the bandits' camp. Khelgar then proceeded to rush into the camp and attack every bandit in sight. Damn battle-crazy dwarf. With our hands forced, Neeshka and I rushed in after him to prevent him from getting himself killed. One rather lengthy battle later and most of my spells expended later, Khelgar and I approached the pen where the hostages were being held while Neeshka was looting corpses. The gates were locked, of course. "Neeshka, get over here!" I called out.

"What!" She demanded, sounding annoyed.

"The hostages are locked in here. I need you to pick the lock." I told her.

"Oh, alright!" She huffed, abandoning her task to come look at the lock, "Hpmh. Easy as pie." She stated after a second. After another, she had the lock open.

"Our thanks to you and your friends." An older man said as he and the rest of the hostages exited the pen.

"You can thank us back at the fort. Get moving." I replied. As they ran out of the camp, I turned to Neeshka and asked, "Don't suppose you found a holy symbol of Ilmater on any of the bodies out here?"

"No, sorry." She said, shaking her head.

"Right, I guess it'll be in there somewhere." I said, pointing to the only building in the bandit's camp, "But they'll have heard the battle out here and be ready for us." I finished, reading my spellbook and rememorizing spells.

"Good." Khelgar said, "Maybe this fight will be a challenge." I fought back the urge to sigh.

Eight

Inside, we were immediately set upon by a group of bandits led by a half-orc shouting orders. Luckily, we were in a fairly narrow hallway so my lightning bolt struck down most of them. The half-orc remained standing however and began fighting Khelgar one on one. It was then that a door at the end of the hall opened and a wizard pointed a wand at us. "Damn it!" I shouted as Neeshka and I flung ourselves to the floor under the lightning bolt that he fired at us. Khelgar wasn't so lucky and was hit by it. The half-orc took advantage of the opening to knock Khelgar to the floor and step on him, raising his blade to stab him in the throat. That was when the half-orc found my sword in his side. He stumbled off of it sideways only for me to follow up with a slash to his throat. Meanwhile, the wizard found one of Neeshka's arrows in his throat and collapsed, clutching at it. Turning to Khelgar and helping him up, I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Could use a healing potion here." He replied shakily before gulping down the one I handed him, "Alright." He said after a moment, "There's more bandits waiting to be taught a lesson in battle. Let's go." That said he rushed down the hall and around the corner. This time I failed to hold back my sigh as I followed. Turning the corner, I found him engaged with three enemies at once with more rushing his way. Quickly speaking the incantation to Geedle's Electric Loop, I unleashed said spell on his current opponents, stunning them. Khelgar dispatched his stunned opponents just in time to block the short sword of the leading member of the next group with his shield. Rattling off the words to Combust, I rushed in and set one of the others on fire before joining in the fight with my sword. We quickly found ourselves fighting back to back against a half-dozen bandits as a door opened behind us and more bandits rushed out. I had a moment to wonder where Neeshka had gotten to before my opponents were taken down by a lightning bolt. I turned to find Neeshka holding the other wizard's lightning wand.

"Hey Darius, I found that priest's holy symbol too!" She exclaimed as she rushed to Khelgar's and my side. Then, nocking an arrow in her bow, she fired it at one of the bandits attacking us from a distance with bows of their own. He dodged, but his aim had been spoiled and he and a friend were taken down with Neeshka's follow up lightning bolt. The rest were killed as I tossed a Fireball down the hall. Soon enough, we were facing off with the bandit chief and three other bandits as well as a second wizard.

As what remained of his underlings tensed for a fight, he held up a hand to stop them, "Well done, you've killed off almost all of my forces and freed my prisoners. What is it you want?"

"To put an end to your raids." I stated.

"You've done it." He replied.

"You can always gather more men. Besides, there's the matter of the bounty on your head." I told him.

"Then we do this the hard way! Attack!" He shouted, rushing me.

"Neeshka, the wizard!" I shouted as I raised my sword to defend myself from his attack. I was rewarded with a lightning bolt striking down the wizard mid-cast. However, I found myself in trouble as my block caused a burst of sound to run down my sword into my arms and I dropped my blade. Damn it all, his sword was an Astral Blade. His next blow opened my cheek and left my ears ringing as I failed to dodge it completely. His next attack was a hard kick to the stomach that took my breath away and left me on my knees. I sensed more than heard his sword coming down at my head and rolled aside from the blow, drawing my dagger as I did. I shakily got to my feet and waited for the next attack. It didn't come. Khelgar had finished his opponents and come to my rescue, planting his axe in the bandit chief's back. Neeshka meanwhile finished the last bandit with an arrow through the eye.

"You alright, lad?" I heard Khelgar asking through the ringing in my ears.

"I will be." I replied, sheathing my dagger. Then, grabbing the bandit chief's sword, I slid it into the sheath on my back, "Alright, let's see what these bandits have for the taking." Neeshka cheered and started picking open a chest in the corner of the room. I meanwhile kicked open the door in the back of the room to find the chief's bedroom. And there it was, on an armor stand in the corner of the room. An Eldritch Knight's Chain Shirt, "Sweet Mystra."

"What is it?" Neeshka asked, entering the room.

"That is the Chain Shirt of an Eldritch Knight." I replied.

"Which is?" Khelgar questioned.

"Someone who practices both swordsmanship and the arcane arts." I informed him.

"Like you do?" Neeshka asked.

"Yes. Exactly." I replied, "Or at least that is my goal. I've got to try it on." To my disappointment, it proved to be too small, "Damn it." I cursed, shoving it into my pack.

"How much would it be worth?" Neeshka asked.

"We're not selling it, Neeshka." I told her, "We just need to find a good armorer."

Nine

Upon our return to Fort Locke, we were approached by the woman Commander Tann had been talking to, "Thank you so much for freeing the bandit's prisoners!" She exclaimed, "My husband was among them. Here, take this gold."

"And this is?" I asked.

"The gold we pooled together for the bandit's ransom. We figured you earned it as a reward." She explained.

"We accept!" Neeshka exclaimed before I could object.

"Neeshka!" I hissed as the woman walked away having handed her the gold.

"What? We earned it." She said as she counted it.

Next up was the priest, Tor Millows, who was glad to receive his holy symbol back. Finally, we approached Commander Tann about the bounty, which he was happy to give us, having already heard of our success. And so, after resting for the remainder of that day at the fort, we left on the road to Highcliff the next morning.

A/N

Next Time-A shorter chapter, Elanee and the Maiden's glade. Chapter Six-The troubles of Highcliff. Please read and review.


	5. Elanee and the Maiden's Glade

Disclaimer-Neverwinter Nights 2 belongs to Atari, Bioware and several other companies I am connected to in no way. In other words, this is Fanfiction.

D the Stampede presents

Shards and Shadows

Chapter Five-Elanee and the Maiden's Glade

One

We had been on the road between Fort Locke and Highcliff for a few days and I was a bit bored, so idly itching the new scar on my face left behind after Tor's healing, I turned to Khelgar and asked, "So why is it you want to become a monk?"

"Like I said before, lad, that's a tale…" Khelgar began before being interrupted by Neeshka.

"Khelgar wants to become what?" she questioned loudly.

"A monk, fiendling. I want to become a monk," Khelgar growled at her.

"Children, knock it off, please. We have a situation here," I interrupted the pending argument to point out the bladeling and several duergar lackeys waiting for us up ahead.

"No place to run this time, Kalach-cha," the bladeling rasped.

"This is getting tiresome, lad. What's so important about that blasted thing that has them chasing us all over Faerun?" Khelgar exclaimed.

"Wish I knew, Khelgar," I sighed.

"Ah, take your time. At least the fights come to us," Khelgar said.

"That which you have stolen, hand it over now or we will take it from your corpse," the bladeling said.

"And we were just getting to know each other," I replied sarcastically.

"Fool. I shall enjoy killing you," the bladeling stated before giving the order to attack to his underlings. Before they could, vines burst out of the ground and entangled their feet as an elf ran out of the woods, muttering the words to her next spell. Putting off any questions, I attacked the nearest duergar, who had just cut himself free from the vines just in time to receive my sword across his throat. Khelgar rushed past me to fight the bladeling, so cursing under my breath at the battle hungry dwarf, I stopped casting the Fireball I had been about to throw and instead blocked the sword of next duergar to come at me with my own blade. I then lit him ablaze with a Combust spell. Dodging a crossbow bolt, I watched two more duergar drop from a lightning bolt from Neeshka's wand. Firing off a Magic Missile spell at the duergar who had shot his crossbow at me stunned him long enough for the elf to finish him with her sickle. And finally, the bladeling missed a block and received Khelgar's axe to his stomach.

The battle over, the elf turned to me and said, "You walk a strange path for a Harborman. Apparently, I'm not the only one who has a problem with it."

"You know, Harborman isn't usually the word people use to describe me even back in West Harbor," I pointed out, "So that leaves me with three questions for you. How long have you been trailing me? Why? And last but not least, who are you?"

"I am Elanee and rather than shadow you, I would walk with you," She introduced herself without answering my other two questions.

"You know, that only answers one of Darius' questions," Neeshka pointed out, "Not to mention there's more of us here than just him, if you can take your eyes off him. So, why are you following us?"

"I'd like to know that as well. Tree-worshippers tend to leave travelers who take the road alone," Khelgar added.

"You'll find tree-worshippers to be a rare thing these days, dwarf, so don't use that word lightly," Elanee stated.

"Apparently not rare enough for you to be following us for hells knows why," Neeshka shot back.

"Would the two of you let me do the talking?" I asked my companions.

"Fine, but if she starts something, she'll regret it," Neeshka said.

"Always talking, and to the elves and the half-demons and the like. It'll end badly I tell you." Khelgar added.

"I'll keep that in mind," I told Khelgar before turning back to Elanee, "Alright, I'll ask again, why you were following us?"

"It's a strange circle of who's following who on this path. You see, I was following those who were following you, but you seem to have something they want so I decided that maybe my enemies' enemies would welcome company and with my help, even reach their destination faster," Elanee said.

"Maybe you better explain," I said.

"Well, I come bearing a gift, not just words. I know of a quicker way to Highcliff and one that'll hide your path from these attackers of yours as well. Not that you can't handle yourself, but I'm sure you're growing as tired of these attacks as I am," Elanee stated.

"True enough. Lead the way to your quicker path, please," I said.

"What?" Neeshka shouted, "We're bringing her along? Why?"

"Is there some kind of problem?" Elanee replied.

"I'll say. You're still talking and you're acting like you're coming with us, that's the problem," Neeshka snapped.

"Neeshka!" I shouted, and then lowering my voice, I continued, "I'm not saying I trust her, but don't you think it'll be better to have her right here at our side instead of trailing us." Neeshka just humphed and looked away.

Two

Sometime and well off the road later, Neeshka complained, "This is a long way from the road. Are you sure you know where you're going? I can barely see where we're going."

"Trust me; it's no better at my height either. Sure as the hells couldn't find my way back to the road now," Khelgar added, "How much further is this place?"

"Not far; for we are already here," Elanee answered, sweeping some tall grass aside to reveal a clearing, "This is Eridis, the maiden's glade in common."

"Eridis? Sounds elvish, maybe even Illfarn," I replied.

"You are correct, Darius. You surprise me," Elanee said, "Just like the Mere of Dead Men was once Merdelain, the slow-marching court, this place had a name long before anyone from Neverwinter set foot here."

"Did they ever set foot here?" Neeshka continued to complain.

Elanee ignored her and continued, "You could not find your way here without a Druid to guide you. This place is a sanctuary for Druids and the animals would protect them and will shield us from your pursuers if they should find us as well."

"Uh, you mean those animals?" Neeshka questioned, pointing behind Elanee where some wolves were gathering, growling deep in their throats.

"Something is very wrong; their minds are clouded with fear and rage," Elanee managed to say before the lead wolf lunged at her. Seeing her standing there in shock, I jumped forward and pushed aside just in time to be tackled by the wolf myself. I managed to shove my left arm into the jaws seeking my throat while drawing my belt dagger and stabbing the wolf repeatedly as it chewed on said arm, both of us howling in pain. Then at last it, though it was more likely only a few seconds, went limp and I was able to shove it off of me. I looked around to find the other wolves already dead Khelgar and Neeshka having dispatched a pair each.

"Elanee, I don't suppose you have any healing spells memorized?" I asked through clenched teeth as I cradled my wounded arm. It hurt like hell.

"Oh! Of course!" she said, apparently recovering from the shock of the wolves' attack. She proceeded to rip the sleeve of my robe off before healing my arm good as new.

"Thank you, Elanee," I said before taking inventory. Everything except for my robe had survived my tussle with the wolf, "Damn it! This robe was a present from my teacher!" I cursed, "Well, now what?" I then asked the group as a whole.

"I say we avoid any wolves or anything trying to kill us," Neeshka said.

"I say we fight them. They attack us, we attack them. Besides, could use new boots," Khelgar put in.

"I would prefer to avoid further bloodshed," Elanee added.

"Sorry, Khelgar, I have to agree with the ladies," I said. Khelgar muttered some words in Dwarvish that I was sure were curse words.

"You have my thanks," Elanee said. It was seconds later that we stumbled upon the corpses of more wolves, "These wolves, they weren't killed for food, but out of bloodlust. This is why those other wolves attacked us."

"These wounds weren't made by any kind of weapon," I stated, examining one of the corpses, "Another animal of some kind, maybe? Something really big?" I added, looking to Elanee.

"Umm… I really think we should just get out of here," Neeshka said.

"No, there is darkness here. Similar to the blight affecting the Mere," Elanee said.

That brought up the half-heard conversation between Georg and Orlen at the harvest fair in my mind, "Not just the Mere, it was affecting the farms of West Harbor as well. The crop was a poor one for whatever reason. We need to look into this," I said.

"My thanks once again. I would hate to have this at our backs," Elanee was saying when the enormous bear burst into the clearing. Elanee and I burst into spellcasting at the same time as we attempted to entangle it in vines and stun it with Geedle's Electric Loop respectively. It shrugged off the electrical jolt and tore through the vines with ease and kept coming. Next up were a pair of lightning bolts courtesy of me and Neeshka's wand. Those knocked it down and onto its side, which was when Khelgar proved that he was crazy by rushing in and hacking away at its belly with his axe. At least until it caught him with the swipe of a paw and sent him flying across the clearing. The damn thing then rolled to its feet and stood again. I started the incantation to a Fireball only to cease when the bear collapsed again apparently mortally wounded.

It was then that the bear looked at Elanee and spoke, "Elanee… you… are here."

"Kaleil?" Elanee questioned.

The bear or rather the Druid in bear's form continued speaking, slowly and painfully, "I came here to try and escape the Mere, Elanee. Came to find you or Naevan. But the darkness in the Mere corrupted me. Trapped me in this form… Clouded my vision with shadows and blood…"

"The Mere? What is wrong? Where is the circle?" Elanee questioned.

"Vashne and the others, they are lost. Do not return to the Mere, Elanee. Do not or you shall fall to its corruption as I did," And with those ominous final words, Kaleil passed away.

"Kaleil… He's dead… It was he that caused the unrest here," Elanee said mournfully.

"What was he trying to tell you about the Mere?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. Kaleil and I are… were part of the circle of Merdelain, the Mere of Dead Men. But if the elders are lost, if Vashne and Naevan are lost… I have been away from the circle for too long." Elanee said, "And yet, I promised to lead you to Highcliff and to safety and this trip has taken longer than I wished. Farewell, Kaleil. May you rest and may the glade become peaceful again," She finished and made to lead us out of the glade.

"Wait," I said, "I don't know much about Druids, but surely you have funeral rites? It just doesn't seem right to just leave him here."

Elanee smiled softly and said, "My thanks once more, Darius."

A/N

Next Time-The Troubles of Highcliff. Please read and review!


	6. The Troubles of Highcliff

Disclaimer-Neverwinter Nights 2 belongs to Atari, Bioware and several other companies I am connected to in no way. In other words, this is Fanfiction.

D the Stampede presents

Shards and Shadows

Chapter Six-The Troubles of Highcliff

One

The trip to Highcliff was indeed quicker with Elanee's shortcut through the Maiden's Glade despite the brief encounter with maddened Druid Kaleil and the funeral for him afterwards, so it figured that we only found more trouble upon our arrival at Highcliff's port. "Nothing's stopping this shipment to Neverwinter, especially not a pack of lizardfolk!" A man was shouting at another. He then turned his attention to the crowd watching from the deck of one of the ships in the harbor, "What are you lot just standing there for? Bring up the sails! Man the oars!" he finished, boarding said ship.

"What's going on here?" I questioned the other man while suppressing a sigh. I then suppressed another when he turned and flinched upon seeing Neeshka and me.

"We have lizardfolk going out of their way to sabotage every ship leaving the harbor. The good captain's a fool to think he can set sail without drawing the attention of the lizards," the man explained.

"Harbormaster, it looks like the lizards have another victim," a sailor shouted as the ship started sinking.

The man I was speaking with, apparently the harbormaster, said, "Sorry, but I'm busy here. Go find the village elder, he can tell you more," then turning away from me, he shouted, "Alright lads; let's see what we can do to help those sailors! Hope the lizardfolk let them swim ashore!"

"You three heard the man, let's go find the village elder," I told my companions as we turned and headed up the Cliffside stairs back into town. We were by the inn in the center of town when a drunken sailor bumped into me exiting the building.

"What're you four supposed to be, part of a traveling circus?" one of the man's equally drunk friends asked.

"Hey, I think we have the beginning of a joke here," another said, "You see, A dwarf, a tiefling, a swamp-smelling elven druid and a half-drow walk into a bar…"

"We may have walked in, but you're about to go flying out," Khelgar growled.

"Let it go, Khelgar." I said, already knowing no such thing was going to happen.

"Let it go? Did you hear what they called us?" Khelgar snarled at me.

"If I got into a fight every time I was insulted for my heritage, I would have gotten into fights with most of West Harbor," I replied, still trying to calm him down.

"Darius has the right of it. There's no need to fight," Elanee added.

"No need to fight? They might as well asked us to break their legs!" Khelgar exclaimed.

"Aye, the dwarf is right," one of the sailors said.

"Don't you dare go agreeing with me!" Khelgar shouted at him as he charged.

"Does this happen often?" Elanee asked as we watched Khelgar brawl with the sailors.

"Haven't been with them long enough to be sure, but probably," Neeshka replied.

Finally the last sailor was out cold and Khelgar, dusting his hands off, said, "That'll teach 'em."

"There was no need for that fight, Khelgar," I said, "And you, Neeshka, put that sailor's rapier back," I added, feeling a bit like I was chastising children.

"Hey, what's that racket?" someone slurred as they walked around the corner of the building. It proved to be another drunken sailor, albeit a well-dressed one.

"Sorry about this. These sailors insulted us and my friend here decided to beat them unconscious for their trouble, captain…" I said, fishing for a name.

"Captain Flinn of the Double Eagle. That's me. Captain of a ship that can't sail and now I've got you rubbing salt in my wounds," He said.

"Well, I know it's a bad time for it, but my foster father Daeghun told me to get in touch with you about gaining passage to Neverwinter aboard your ship," I told him, handing him Daeghun's letter.

Opening it and reading, He said, "So Daeghun's still playing swamp farmer, huh? I'd be glad to give you passage if I could, but as it is, I've got cargo rotting on my ship because I can't deliver it and the merchants in Neverwinter will likely string me up by the time I get it there the way thing are going."

"Uh… Right. Don't suppose you could point me to the village elder?" I asked.

"Why? He's not likely to be much help. At least he wasn't to me," captain Flinn replied.

Before I could reply, a man shouted, "I knew it was you!" turning away from Flinn to see who it was I found myself staring at the man Khelgar and I had saved in the Weeping Willow as well as his wife as they ran towards us.

"I see you made it out of the Mere okay," I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks to you and your dwarven friend," He replied, "But we never did introduce ourselves, did we? I'm Zachan and this is my wife Gera."

"Right then, I'm Darius, the dwarf is Khelgar Ironfist, the elf is Elanee and the tiefling is Neeshka," I introduced my company in reply.

"We hate to be a bother, but we need help again," Gera said.

"We're listening," I replied.

"Our son Andrew and his friend Alex are missing," Gera said.

"Okay. Can you tell us more?" I asked.

"Like what this has to do with us?" Neeshka interrupted.

"Neeshka!" Elanee chastised then turned to Gera and said, "Please continue."

"All we really know is that they took their toy swords and left town," Gera said.

"I see. Well, we'll keep a look out," I replied.

"Thank you so much," Gera said.

"Why are we wasting time looking for a pair of kids?" Neeshka hissed at me as the couple walked away.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not making the decision, is it, tiefling?" Khelgar shot back.

"Don't start again with me, dwarf!" Neeshka exclaimed.

"Neeshka, I know this isn't our problem, but I can't just walk away," I told her.

"Fine, we'll do it even if I think it's a stupid idea. I just hope there's gold in it for us. My purse is leaner than I'd like," Neeshka fairly pouted.

"I for one approve," Elanee said, "I don't imagine the wilderness around Highcliff is any more forgiving than the Mere."

"Right, let's go find the elder…" I started to say when I turned and noticed the smithy with the armor stands in front of it, "Huh, that's something that I didn't expect to see in a small town." I said heading over that way.

The young man standing in front of the smithy greeted us, "Well met, I'm Edario. If you, uh, need armor, I can provide it to you. The only armorer in town, that's me."

You're the armorer here?" I asked, a bit surprised, he was rather lean.

"I, heh, I get that a lot. My father always told me I looked too wiry to work the forge. But I know my craft and can provide whatever you need," He replied.

Khelgar began looking over the armor on display while I asked, "Why set up here in Highcliff? There can't be much work for you here."

"You're right, of course. But that same lack of work means I can't pack up and leave," Edario replied.

"He's as good as he says he is, lad. This is quality armor," Khelgar put in.

"Right then, Edario, I have a job for you," I stated, setting down my pack and pulling out the eldritch knight chain shirt we had found in the bandit's camp, "This is too small for me, you see."

"That's an eldritch knight's chain shirt," Edario fairly gasped, and then recovering himself, he continued, "I'll do it. Just let me measure you and I'll get started right away."

As he was measuring me, I told my companions, "Elanee, pick out some armor for yourself. Neeshka, you might want to replace your leather for some that doesn't have a hole in the stomach." Then my measurements were taken and we bought Elanee a breastplate and shield and Neeshka new leathers, after which I asked Edario, "How long on the chain shirt?"

"Two, three days," He supplied. Nodding, I led my companions off in search of the village elder.

A woman's shouting led us to said elder, "But where else could William have gone, elder?"

"What to you want me to do, Juni? With the lizardfolk attacks going on, it's too dangerous to explore the ruins," The elder replied.

"It's on your head if our daughter grows up without a father!" Juni shouted before stomping away.

"Excuse me," I said, "You would be the village elder?"

"Aye," He replied, turning to us. To his credit, he didn't react to the sight of Neeshka and me.

"It's your lucky day, we're here to help against the lizardfolk and all we ask in return is passage to Neverwinter aboard the Double Eagle afterwards," I told him.

After considering us for a moment, he said, "I couldn't send just anyone into danger without knowing what to expect, but you and your companions certainly seem like you can handle yourselves. However, I'm afraid I don't know where the lizardfolk are coming from."

"I see. Is there anyone who might?" I asked.

"Well, besides sabotaging our ships, they've also been attacking the outlaying farms, destroying crops and forcing the farmers to seek refuge in town. Now, the only farmer remaining on her farm is Shandra. You could ask her if she knows more. I'll mark her farm on your map," He replied.

On our way out of town we were stopped by a man, "Excuse me, you lot have the look of adventurers."

"What is it you need?" I asked.

"The name's Mozah. Funny name, I know, but it was the one given to me so I'm rather attached to it. Well, another group of adventurers passed through recently looking to explore the ruins of the local castle. They hired me to be their guide. Help them get their bearings."

"I see. Well, I hope they paid you in advance." I said.

"They gave me half in advance with the rest promised upon their return and that was days ago. So, if you find them, could you collect the rest?" Mozah asked.

"I want half," I informed him.

"Done, getting half of what they owe me is better than nothing."

Two

Upon our arrival on the farm Highcliff's elder had marked on our map, Khelgar said, "Eh, looks like this is the place, but where's…" Before he was interrupted by a beautiful woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes emerging from around the house.

"Who are you? Did Mayne send you?" she asked in a less than welcoming tone.

"If that's the name of Highcliff's elder, he did. We're here to help with the lizardfolk." I replied.

"Good. Glad to see the elder finally got wise enough to protect the grain shipments. I've been alone out here since the other abandoned their farms and I don't know how much longer I can hold out," Shandra replied.

"Brave of you to stay and guard your farm like this," I said.

"I don't know about that, Darius. I'm braver than she is," Neeshka interjected.

"Foolish is more like it," Shandra stated, ignoring Neeshka, "But this farm is all I have. And with winter coming and me being unable to move my harvest into town, I'm going to lose it. Worse, I have friends in Port Llast and Ember expecting trade."

"Any idea where the lizardfolk are coming from?" I asked.

"It's probably not their main lair, it's too far from the water, but I think they may have set up a staging camp for their attacks on the farms up in the old ruins," Shandra stated.

"The ruins of Highcliff Castle?" I asked, pulling out my map, "Could you mark them on our map so we can go check?"

"Alright, but be careful. You could end up stirring up more trouble than helping," She stated as she marked my map.

"Uh, lizardfolk just came running through your corps," Neeshka said suddenly.

"What?" Shandra exclaimed as she and I hurriedly looked away from the map just in time to see her barn go up in flames, "My barn and the harvest!" she exclaimed as we all rushed to put out the flames with buckets from her well. But it proved to be too little as her barn and the harvest within were destroyed in the fire. "They were just waiting for me to be distracted!" Shandra raged, "And you proved to be all the distraction they needed. If you're going to help with the lizardfolk, do it!" She finished, chasing us from her property with a scythe.

Three

We were nearing the ruins when we heard children screaming. Rushing in the direction of the screams, we found two young boys and a man trapped by a wolf pack, "Elanee, can you talk the wolves down?" I asked before stunning the ones nearest the man and kids with Geedle's Electric Loop.

"No, they are too hungry," She stated as the rest turned towards us, "We will have to fight to save those three from become a meal."

"Alright," Khelgar grunted, rushing the closest wolf, his axe drawn. Elanee also rushed forward and used a Call Lightning spell to slay several of the wolves while Neeshka took down one with a well-placed arrow. Getting the idea, the rest of the pack fled, "Damn tree-worshipper, ending the fun so quickly." Khelgar muttered, looking around at the lightning-struck bodies of the wolves around Elanee.

"That was not fun, dwarf," Elanee shot back.

Ignoring their bickering, I approached the man and kids, "Which one of you kids is Andrew?" The kid on the left shakily raised his hand, "Okay, can you tell me what you were thinking coming out here by yourselves?"

"You're not my parents." Andrew replied.

"No, I'm not. But that's not an answer to my question," I said.

"Well, my da told me stories about a pair of warriors who fought a thousand dark dwarves and saved him and ma in the Mere," Andrew replied.

"What!" I shouted then after taking a breath continued, "I don't know where your father learned to count, but there wasn't a thousand."

"Wait a minute, a half-drow and a dwarf… It was you two wasn't it?" Andrew asked.

"That doesn't matter because you're going home and not doing this again. You have your parents scared to death," I answered. Then, turning to my companions I asked, "Elanee, can you watch the kids a minute?" At her nod, I turned to the man of the group we had just rescued and said, "We need to talk."

"Juni sent you, didn't she?" He asked, confirming that he was William.

"No, we just happened to witness the scene she made when elder Mayne refused to send people to look for you," I replied, "Walk with me, will you?" I added leading him away from the group. Then, when I was sure the kids wouldn't hear, I asked, "So why did you run away from home like a child?"

"What? How did you know?" He blurted out in surprise.

"A guess. And you didn't answer me," I replied.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. The work, the new baby and Juni won't even let me go to the Blue Rooster for drinks with my friends anymore," William said.

"Well, I'll admit I don't understand your situation, but I'm pretty sure that running away and abandoning your family isn't the answer to your problems. What's Juni supposed to do without you?"

"Maybe you're right," William sighed, "But if I do go back, you can't tell Juni I was running away."

"As long as you escort these kids safely back to the village with you," I promised.

"Done," He agreed.

Once William and the kids were heading back to Highcliff, Elanee said, "You handled that well. Do you have any children of your own?"

"No. Not planning on being a father, either," I replied.

"A pity. I happen to think you would make a good father," She said.

"Bah, if I ever get tired of cracking heads, I'll find me a comely dwarven wench and raise a whole clan of Ironfists." Khelgar interjected. A horde of Khelgars? Wasn't that a pleasant thought?

Neeshka voiced her thoughts aloud, "I really don't want to hear about this. Especially about comely dwarven wenches."

"Says the girl with horns and a tail," Khelgar retorted.

"Not the time," I said, resisting the urge to smack them both upside the head, "We need to head to the ruins of Highcliff castle."

"Agreed, this isn't a safe place to stand and talk," Elanee added.

And so, we continued on towards the ruins.

A/N

So, most of this has been sitting on my hard drive a couple months. So today, I went through it to fix punctuation and finish it. I really need to go through the already posted chapters of my stories and do the same as has been repeatedly pointed out to me by my new friends at the Review Lounge, too.

Next Time-Highcliff Castle and the Lizardfolk Caves.


	7. Shipping Out to Neverwinter

Disclaimer-Neverwinter Nights 2 belongs to Atari, Bioware and several other companies I am connected to in no way. In other words, this is Fanfiction.

D the Stampede presents

Shards and Shadows

Chapter Seven-Shipping Out to Neverwinter.

One

The sounds of someone battling zombies preceded our arrival atop of the hill of the ruins of Highcliff castle. As we crested the hill, it proved to be the largest lizardfolk warrior I had ever seen that was battling a small horde of zombies. Recovering from my instant of surprise, I struck down several of the zombies with a lightning bolt and a couple of magic missile spells while Khelgar waded in swinging his axe and Elanee lit her sickle ablaze with a flame weapon spell before also attacking the zombies.

After the last zombie fell to his swords, the lizard shouted, "Slaan not fight you! Slaan must get help!"

Placing a restraining hand on Khelgar's shoulder, I asked, "And what are you doing here, Slaan?"

"Slaan bring warriors here to chase humans off their farms. Dead ones attack Slaan's warriors. Slaan escape. Slaan must ask chief for more warriors to fight," replied Slaan.

"So you're one of the lizards attacking Highcliff!" shouted Khelgar, breaking my grip and charging at Slaan. I sighed at the Dwarf's impulsiveness before following. In short order, Slaan was overwhelmed by the four of us and lay dead with one of Neeshka's arrows piercing his skull. I cuffed Khelgar upside the head. "Ouch. What was that for, lad?"

You don't think that we could have tried to learn more before killing him?" I demanded, pinching my nose in frustration.

"Hey, he has a map that shows where their lair is!" shouted Neeshka from where she was looting Slaan's body.

"See. It worked out," Khelgar told me. I barely restrained myself from cuffing him again. No need to hurt my hand on his thick skull after all.

"Right, everyone get ready. We're heading into the ruins."

"What? Why?" Neeshka questioned.

"There are two reasons. I don't want any of Slaan's lizardfolk warriors at our backs and we need to know what the source of those zombies is," I answered with a sigh.

"I agree. We must find the source of these unnatural monstrosities," Elanee agreed.

"Eh. A fight's a fight," Khelgar added, "Even if these things stink something horrible."

"Oh, alright," Neeshka pouted.

And so, I memorized fresh spells while Elanee prayed to Silvanus for more and then our party entered the ruins.

Two

A short while later, we had found the source of the zombies; it was another Necromantic priest. More interesting, he was speaking to a shade of some sort. "Master of the Fifth Tower, you grace me with your presence." Fifth tower? What was this man talking about? It sounded like the title of one of Luskan's archmages, but they numbered only four.

"Yes, I am certain. The raising of our troops and the attacks on Fort Locke, how do they proceed?" The shade questioned.

"There have been complications, milord. One of our disciples near the fort has been slain, but it will not affect our plans. Our master's power still runs thick here from the war he pursued so long ago. It strengthens me," said the priest.

"As long as Neverwinter is occupied then you have served me and through me your master."

"We are all in the service of the King of Shadows, Lord Garius. And there are no ranks or hierarchies before him."

`"Think what you will as long as you continue to serve our ends." Suddenly, there was a clank of metal on stone behind me, "Ah, it appears others have come to pay their respects, priest. Perhaps the same ones who slaughtered the priest near the fort. I suggest you deal with them before you share the same fate," the shade finished, pointing at the priest and vanishing.

I led our charge into the room with a fireball then dodged between his burning zombie bodyguards and engaged the necromancer sword to warmace. He blocked and then flinched as the sound waves from my sword ran through his mace into his hands. One of Neeshka's arrows flew over my shoulder and through the eyehole of his mask, killing him. I turned from his corpse to find that Khelgar and Elanee had struck down his zombies.

"Neeshka," I called as I searched the priest's body, "There's a chest here that needs opening."

"All right, that's what I like to hear!" she exclaimed, rushing forward.

As she was busy with the chest, I turned to Khelgar and Elanee and said, "We need to search the zombies here, too."

"Huh? Why, lad?" asked Khelgar.

"They're recently dead and were well-equipped. I think they may be the adventurers that hired Mozah." I explained.

Indeed, they proved to be the unlucky group of adventurers that had hired Mozah as a guide. The first one that I searched proved to have a pouch of gold labeled "for Mozah." The others didn't have much.

"Huh, not much in this chest," said Neeshka, "That priest's journal, some healing potions and a pair of boots."

"Let me see those," I replied, sensing magic in the boots. When Neeshka complied, I examined the boots to find a large fancy N stamped on one of the heels, "If I have my lore right, these are a pair of magical boots that once belonged to Lord Nasher of Neverwinter back in his adventuring days," Taking off my boots, I tried on the magical ones, "Huh. Good fit. Thanks, Neeshka."

"Hey, those are my loot," Neeshka whined.

"Heh, too big for you if Darius can wear them," Khelgar pointed out.

"Oh, at least I'm not a runty dwarf," Neeshka snapped back.

"Children, please. Zombie-filled ruins," I reminded.

Further searching of the ruins turned up nothing other than some more zombies and Slaan's lizardfolk warriors.

Three

With nothing more to do at the ruins of Highcliff castle, we headed to the lizardfolk lair, a large cave near the sea. They weren't in a talking mood and after battling our way through the cave; we fought the chieftain and his guards and killed them. Neeshka was happier with the loot, which consisted mostly of enchanted weapons none of us used and therefore were going to sell back in Highcliff. Khelgar was happy because of the long hard fight. Elanee seemed to be a bit conflicted to be entering their territory and killing them. And I, I still wondered what lizardfolk were doing this far north of the Mere in the first place.

Four

Mozah was still standing watching by Highcliff's north gate, watching and waiting for our return, "Good to see you return. Any word on my employers?" he asked.

"Killed by a necromantic priest and raised as his undead servants," I stated simply.

Wincing, he said, "That's not a fate I would wish on anyone, but what of the matter of my gold?"

"They still had it." I told him, tossing him the pouch of coins earmarked for him.

He quickly counted the contents, then after reaching five hundred gold, walked up to me and handed over half, "As we agreed here's half. I wish you luck on your travels," He said before walking away.

"Damn it, Darius! You're too honest!" Neeshka hissed in my ear, "We could have had all five hundred easily."

"I gave my word, Neeshka."

"Lad's right, fiendling," Khelgar jumped to my defense.

Our next stop was to speak to Elder Mayne, "We've killed the lizardfolk chieftain. The attacks should stop now." I told him without preamble.

"That's good," he replied, "The Double Eagle's repairs should be complete in a couple of days. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to gather the town militia and root out any survivors."

"Be careful, they're excellent warriors," I warned.

"You're right. Caution is required," He replied somewhat absently as he went to gather the militia.

We found Juni next, "Thanks for finding William and returning him to me. It's good to see a hero come through town," She stated, pressing gold into my hands, "Oh, you should see Gera and Zachan. They want to thank you as well." If I could, I probably would have blushed at her gushing. Me, a hero? I mean I'm just Darius, half-drow bastard of a woman who died giving birth to me.

Muttering an embarrassed, "You're welcome," I headed to find Gera and Zachan. Upon finding them, I couldn't hold myself back and punched Zachan in the face.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed from his position on the ground.

"The stories you told your kid," I seethed.

"Stories, what stories?" Gera asked, bewildered.

"That Khelgar and I killed a thousand dark dwarves and lizardfolk at the Weeping Willow that night." I informed her.

"You told Andrew what?" Gera asked Zachan coldly, glaring down at him.

"Um, well, this is rather embarrassing, but I just want Andrew to have the courage that I lack," he answered, not looking at her, then turning to me, continued, "I thought you might be a role model for him."

"Zachan, you fool, do you really feel like that about yourself? I see that you and I need to talk soon," said Gera, "As for you, Darius, thank you again."

"Here, I want you to have this. Been in my family for generations, but hasn't seen any use since my grandfather," said Zachan, handing me an amulet.

"Thank you, we'll be on our way," I said.

"So what'd he give your, Darius?" Neeshka asked loudly as we walked over to a merchant nearby. I showed the amulet to my companions, "Heh, nice! That should fetch a decent amount of gold!" Neeshka exclaimed.

"Is everything about gold with you?" I asked irritably, "The man just gave us a family heirloom in thanks for saving his child. It's not for sale. Here, Elanee, you take it. After all, you chased the wolves off in the first place."

"Thank you, Darius. I shall treasure it as he intended." Elanee replied.

After selling to the merchant we headed to the inn to get rooms until the Double Eagle was fixed. Khelgar nearly got us thrown out by joining in a brawl with sailors that night.

Five

Two quiet mostly quiet days later, I headed to Edario's shop to pick up the chain shirt he had altered for me. It fit perfectly, allowing me the freedom of movement to cast my spells and its enchantments were unaffected. "Excellent work!" I told Edario, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, the town Elder paid in full for the work. He's also waiting at the docks by the Double Eagle with a reward for you."

"What? He didn't have to do that!" I exclaimed, rushing out of the shop. Sure enough, Elder Mayne was waiting when I rejoined my party at the docks and Neeshka was accepting a pouch of gold from him while wearing a new set of leathers that I recognized as an Armor of Loyalty.

"Oh, Darius, there you are. The elder was just giving us our reward," said Neeshka when she saw me, "What do you think of my new armor? According to the Elder here it…"

"Protects against mind-affecting spells," I finished for her, "Get on the ship."

"Eh, my stomach's already churning. Just how long is this journey, anyway?" Khelgar asked.

"Just relax and enjoy the journey, Khelgar," Elanee told him.

"Yeah, Khelgar, it'll be nice to travel without being hunted for once." Neeshka added.

Six

The journey was quiet other than poor Khelgar's being sick over the ship's railing. Neeshka regularly took naps by the main mast just to spite him. And about mid-way through the journey Elanee and I had a conversation, "Elanee, I haven't told you everything I know."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the Outsiders chasing us are after a shard of silver in my pack. It has a powerful enchantment that I don't recognize and I've been sent to Neverwinter to hopefully learn more."

"Ah, a shard. So that would be the silk-wrapped bundle in the bottom of your pack. My thanks for your trust."

"Yes, but like I said, I have no idea what it does or why they want it." I stated before walking away with a suspicion that she had been tailing me longer than I had thought.

Seven

Upon disembarking from the ship, Khelgar had this to say, "So this is Neverwinter? Suppose it's passable for a city built by humans. Can't say I care for it though. You want a proper city, you build down not up."

"This place; it's as if the wood and stone have been silenced," Elanee added.

"I wish the both of you would be silent. The entire trip was just one long whine from the both of you," said Neeshka before doing a bad impression of a dwarven accent, "Oh, me stomach feels funny. This boat rocks like a baby's cradle," she then mocked Elanee, "This water is so unnatural and deep; not like the swamp of dead people I grew up in," then, in her own voice she continued, "It's not like I got great memories of the place, but its home. So, where to next, Darius?"

"Well, if it's your home, I suppose you could lead the way to the Sunken Flagon, my foster uncle's inn," I said.

"My accent's not that thick!" Khelgar protested, "And I'm not sure I could stomach any food yet. A stiff drink and a good tavern brawl on the other hand. I say lead the way."

"Not in my foster uncle's place," I chastised as Neeshka led the way to the inn.

Eight

If not for the pointed ears, Uncle Duncan could have passed for a human instead of a half-elf. However, that was probably just the stubble seeing as half-elves hardly ever have facial hair. Anyway, I walked up to where he was speaking to his barman and said, "I'm here looking for my Uncle Duncan."

As he turned to face me, he started to say, ""Uncle" Duncan that sounds a bit familiar…" Then he saw me and froze a second before saying, "Darius? Is that you, lad?"

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I said, "How many half-drow are there that would claim to be your foster nephew?"

His reaction was unexpected. He hugged me, saying, "It is you, Darius. Last time I saw you, you were still a babe." Then letting go, he added, "What brings you to Neverwinter?"

"Daeghun sent me."

"Daeghun, eh? So the time has come, has it? Troubles chasing you and you barely know why; I suppose Daeghun told you less than half of what you need to know and then sent you packing. Done it to me twice in my life, all for good reason. Anyway, I can probably guess why you're here, but why don't you tell me anyway," he said. Huh, liked him better than my foster father already.

Sitting at a nearby table, I set my pack down and dug the shard out of it, and then I unwrapped it and said, "Daeghun was a little vague when he sent me, yes. What can you tell me about this?"

"What? You dug it up from the ruins and brought it here? Now why in the nine hells would you do that? Look-and listen. There's no good to come from picking up history's bones, especially where that warlock's concerned. I heard the tales and Daeghun told me what happened that night."

"Yes, well, a small army of bladlings and duergar led by a githyanki mage attacked West Harbor looking for the thing, so it's got to be better than leaving it lay. Now can I see the one Daeghun gave you?"

"Here," He said, removing a shard similar to mine from his tunic pocket, "Never left it far from my sight for some reason. Had Sand examine them both a long time along, but he turned up nothing except a faint magical aura. Said it was probably a residue from wizard's magic or demon's fire. But you say that Outsiders and duergar attacked West Harbor over that one?"

"Yes. And the magical aura on both of them is very strong now," I replied, "Could this Sand look at them again?"

"It's worth a shot, but I wouldn't pay him any coin in advance. In fact, that viper's best off…"

"Ah, it seems I'm just in time to deflect the usual barrage of slander from the local innkeeper," Someone interrupted. Turning to see the new arrival, I found that he was a moon elf wizard with ice-blue eyes.

"Sand," my uncle confirmed for me.

"It's good to see that you're still sober enough to recognize me, Duncan," He sniffed the air as he approached, "Past the stale beer, vinegar, faint sweat, failed aspirations," another sniff, "Unwashed tunic, I thought you might have had one too many already, but," He stopped on sight of me, "Duncan, what is this half-drow trash doing in your inn?"

"Hey! This here's kin," Duncan defended.

"I'm not really seeing the family resemblance," Sand replied.

"Thank Mystra for that. If I really was that cold fish Daeghun's son, I might have committed patricide," I said.

"Mystra?" they questioned in unison. I pulled the Mystran symbol I wore around my neck from beneath my chain shirt.

"Sorry, Darius, but with the armor and sword I assumed you were a warrior," Uncle Duncan said.

"Eldritch Knight, actually," I said, "Trained in swordsmanship and marksmanship by Daeghun and taught magic by Tarmas, the town wizard. Though, the chain shirt is a recent addition."

"Right," Sand said, apparently recovered from his surprise, "Oddly enough, I heard my name mentioned and almost in a tone that suggested I could help."

Motioning for Sand to sit, Uncle Duncan said, "We need you to examine the shards. Properly this time."

"Oh very well, let me see what my keen arcane senses can determine," Sand said, sitting and starting his divination. I felt the power of the shards surge a moment before they let out a blast of energy that destroyed the table and knocked us all out of our chairs, "Well, they seem to have a resentment to being scried. The power in them, it's stronger than before. Much stronger," Sand stated the obvious as we got back up and dusted ourselves off.

"Oh, so now they're magical. I'm not paying you for two failed divinations, you charlatan," Uncle Duncan snapped.

"It's not a matter of divination, you one tankard drunk," Sand snapped back, "Without knowing their history, even my considerable talents cannot unlock their mysteries."

"So, who could I take them to?" I asked, trying to defuse the argument.

"You could try taking them to Aldanon, but I don't think you'd have much luck. Aldanon lives in the Blacklake District, you see, and the Watch has it closed down tight. No one in or out, no messages in or out, even for the Nobles that used to live there," Sand explained.

"Great, I'll probably have to jump through a wall of fire," I said.

"I've heard about that. Lord Dalren was killed, wasn't he?" Uncle Duncan asked.

"Yes, but not only are the Watch not talking about it, but the Cloaktower Mages have been called in to investigate as well. Which means sorcery or demons were at work," Sand answered.

"Demons? The closest I've ever been to demons is Daeghun's tales of the battles down south near West Harbor during the war with the King of Shadows." Uncle Duncan stated.

Damn it, there was that name again. So I asked, "The King of Shadows?"

"Some sorcerer, I believe," Sand said, "Had a number of shadows and demons at his beck and call. Not too many tales left of that period in Neverwinter history, oddly enough." Damn it!

"But you say this Aldanon might know more, Sand?" Uncle Duncan asked.

"Yes, but unless you are a member of the Watch or know a secret route into Blacklake, you're out of luck. So, really, you have no choice but to let me examine them at my leisure," Sand stated.

"Wait Watch or secret route. Not bad ideas, either way the coin lands," Uncle Duncan said, "There's Marshal Cormick at the docks Watch post, he happens to be in bad need of extra sword arms down here in the docks."

"Cormick? Harborman? Was down at Fort Locke recently?" I asked.

"Yes, surprised he made it back with all the troubles I heard the Fort's been having," Uncle Duncan said.

"You don't know the half of it," Neeshka interjected from her spot standing by the fireplace.

"Anyway," Uncle Duncan continued, "If you don't want to join the watch that means dealing with the other people trying to control the docks, Moiré and her gang."

"Oh, there's an idea, Duncan. They were probably behind Blacklake being closed in the first place," Sand sniped.

"Right, I'd prefer not to be become a criminal, but how would I speak to her?" I asked.

"Ah, she's got thugs all over the docks, but finding one who can get you to her…"

"There's Caleb." Sand put in, "He once tried to get me to pay protection money before I told him about the wards I'd inscribed on the building that caged the guardian elementals. Long story but quick resolution. Chances are just speaking to him will make you want to kill him so it seems a clear win to me. If you do speak to him, make sure to do it downwind."

"Caleb, maybe," Uncle Duncan said, "But I don't trust that harbor rat to give you a fair deal. He doesn't like being the only one with blood on his hands."

"Doesn't sound like someone we should put our faith in," Khelgar interjected. I silently agreed.

"Obviously you've never dealt with the Watch in Neverwinter, Khelgar. Dealing with Caleb is probably our best option," Neeshka said.

Ignoring them, I said, "Tempting as dealing with this Caleb sounds, I think I'll join the watch."

"I'm with that," Khelgar said, "A chance to do good while cracking heads."

"Yeah well, I hope no one I know finds out or there goes my reputation." Neeshka snapped.

"Well, obviously you can find your own way into trouble from here so I'll just be returning to my lonely merchant existence," Sand said, leaving.

"Well then, the Watch post is over by the Dolphin Bridge. The docks don't see too much of the arcane so I'm sure your talents will be welcome. Also, any friend of yours is a friend of mine, so they're welcome to stay here even if you're off on some quest like the one that brought you here. Sound good?" Uncle Duncan said.

"Sounds great," I replied, "Now how about a meal and drinks for me and my companions." After all, I was tired and hungry and the Watch post would be there the next day.

A/N

Next time-The Watch's Newest Watchmen.


	8. Neverwinter's Newest Watchmen

Disclaimer-Neverwinter Nights 2 belongs to Atari, Bioware and several other companies I am connected to in no way. In other words, this is Fanfiction.

D the Stampede presents

Shards and Shadows

Chapter Eight-Neverwinter's Newest Watchmen

One

Uncle Duncan's barman Sal proved to be a great cook as well. Uncle Duncan sat in on our dinner making conversation and asking us about the adventures we had on our way to Neverwinter. Khelgar and Neeshka were glad to tell him, although they managed to continue bickering the whole time. I was a bit distracted by the feeling of being watched. I finally pinned the feeling down to a rather scruffy looking man drinking at a corner table. Between the fact that his hand was always near the bow he had placed on the table and the wolf eating scraps underneath his table, he radiated danger.

"Uncle Duncan," I said, catching his attention before pointing the man out, "Who in the hells is that?"

"Hmm?" He said, gaze following my finger, "Oh, him? That's Bishop. He's a ranger and trouble. You don't want to get him mixed up in your troubles."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied, trying to put the now-named Bishop out of my head. It was hard going with the way his eyes were burning holes in me. What was worse was I couldn't identify the look he was giving me. It wasn't the normal look of hate and distrust based on my heritage that I got everywhere I went.

Two

Sal proved equally capable of making breakfast and my enjoyment of the meal was only helped by the lack of Bishop staring at me. "Well, Uncle Duncan, we'll just be heading to the Watch post now," I said, finishing my meal.

"It's by the Dolphin Bridge to the Merchant Quarter." He directed us.

"You're really joining the Watch?" Neeshka questioned.

"Yes, Neeshka, I am," gods, she was annoying at times.

"Hpmh, Moiré's gang could probably get us into Blacklake faster," she pouted.

"Maybe, maybe not; we aren't finding out," I told her, heading out the door.

Three

Sand's shop proved to be right by the Sunken Flagon, so I lead the way there first, "Well met again. What can I help you with?" He greeted.

"Looking to add to my spell book," I replied.

"I see. Do you have a specialty?" He asked as he began looking through his inventory.

"Envocation." I stated simply.

"I see," He said with a frown, "An evoker? Really? I had hoped you were more than a simpleton who thinks Fireballs and Lightning Bolts are the pinnacle of our art."

"Not at all," I said, doing my best to ignore the insult, "I love all of magic, it's just that envocation is my best school of it. Now, my friend Amie favored Transmutation."

"Ah, a girl after my own heart," he said, proving himself to be a Transmuter, "And where is she now?"

"Dead, she was killed during an attack on West Harbor by Duergar and Bladelings led by a Githyanki mage searching for this gods damned shard," I told him. Gods, why did I tell him that? My mouth continued of its own accord, "I don't suppose you have any idea what Kalach-cha means."

Pausing in pulling scrolls out from under the counter, he said, "It's Githyanki, I suppose?"

"So I believe, though I haven't heard it from a Githyanki's mouth." I told him.

"Well, since I speak no Githyanki, I couldn't you tell what it means. Sounds like a title, though." He said as he finished laying scrolls on the counter.

I refrained from pointing out that I had figured out that much on my own and began searching the scrolls for spells to copy into my spell book. After finishing adding to my repertoire of spells, I bargained with him for the price of services for a while and then my companions and I left for the docks Watch post.

Four

The Watchmen standing at the Watch post's entrance stepped forward at our approach, eyeing me and Neeshka while placing their hands on their weapons. Ignoring their nerves and keeping my own hands well away from my weapons, I said, "We're here to speak to Marshal Cormack about joining the Watch."

"Hpmh, the corrupt bastards wearing the cloak have any piece of trash thinking they can join," one of them snorted.

"Wait a minute," said the other, "Marshal Cormick said that a Half-Drow, Dwarf, and Tielfing rescued the commander of Fort Locke and scattered the bandits of that area to the winds. Be you them?"

"Yes, that's us," I said. Huh, guess with the right friends, good deeds are rewarded.

"Let's let them in," the second guard said, resuming his post. His partner reluctantly followed suit.

Once inside, we heard Cormick speaking loudly with another man, "Surely there are some men you can send to his aid. He is the first merchant in the area to stand to these thugs."

"You know the number of men available to me, Marshal. I could send some to protect Hagen, but it would delay the sweep of the docks," the other man replied.

"I know, Lieutenant. The city council did us no favors redirecting so much of the city's funds to the reconstruction," he then noticed me apparently because he turned and said, "Well, look who the wind blew into Neverwinter. Here is the reward I promised you at Fort Locke," he tossed me a pouch of gold.

"Thank you. The Watch is very generous." I replied. Neeshka snatched it from my hand and began counting it, "By the Hells, Neeshka, not now."

Ignoring this byplay, Cormick continued, "Well, it's good to see that your journey hasn't changed you, Darius. So, what can I do for you today?"

"Funny you should ask. I need to get into the Blacklake District to speak with Aldanon the sage," before he can protest, I held up a hand and said, "We've heard. A Noble there has been murdered and the district is locked down. I'm not asking for free passage, I'm willing to serve in the Watch to earn my way in."

"And we could use more able hands," Cormick said, "The gangs are out of control here in the docks and some of our follow Watchmen seem to have forgotten their oaths. However, this is no ordinary crime wave. We've repeatedly heard a name, Moiré. So, you'll have plenty of opportunities to use your talents."

"Done, sign me up," I said.

"And me as well." Khelgar put in.

"See, Lieutenant Roe, what did I tell you? Gets things done, this one does." Cormick stated while rummaging through an armoire full of blue cloaks the same we had seen watchmen wearing.

"Yes," Lieutenant Roe agreed, sounding somewhat unsure still, "A valuable recruit, sir."

"So your first assignment is to protect a merchant named Hagen who is being extorted for protection money." Cormick stated, handing over cloaks to me and Khelgar, "And now the sweep of the docks can proceed as scheduled, Lieutenant Roe."

"Yes, sir," Roe replied.

"Marshal, the location of Hagen's shop, please?" I asked.

"Of course, it's by the docks themselves a little north of Sand's magic shop."

Five

We quickly made our way to Hagen's Imports and were greeted by a young woman once inside, "How may I help you today?" She asked somewhat hesitantly upon seeing me.

Making sure the blue of my cloak was visible, I said, "We're here to speak to Hagen."

"I'm Reesa, his daughter. May I ask why you're here?" she asked.

"We're with the Watch," I stated.

"It's good to see the Watch responds so promptly to threats to one's livelihood," she said sarcastically.

"It's good to see our efforts are so appreciated," I responded with sarcasm as thick as hers.

"Yes, you Watchmen are shining examples to us citizens of Neverwinter," she replied.

"Reesa, what is happening out here," An older man asked, exiting an office in the back of the shop.

"The watch is here, father. Perhaps a celebration is in order," Reesa said.

"Calm, Reesa, they are here now and they mean to help." Hagen stated.

"It's our understanding that you are being extorted and have refused to pay?" I asked, trying to get the conversation on track.

"Indeed," Reesa said.

"Reesa, please head home," Hagen said.

"But papa, what if Caleb's thugs return?" she asked.

"The watch is here now. Please go," he said.

"Alright, papa, but promise me that if they do return, you'll let the watch handle things."

"Yes, I promise." Hagen said, then after she was gone, he said to me, "Please excuse my daughter. She has yet to learn patience."

"She's certainly a charmer," Neeshka said.

"If there were more of your kind running around the city, I'd be wanting protection, too." Khelgar snapped.

However before they could really get into it, the previously mentioned thugs arrived. I smelled their unwashed bodies and leather armor before I saw them. "Caleb didn't like your answer, old man," the apparent leader said to Hagen, "Maybe some broken bones will change your mind. I don't see your daughter around. Sent her away, did you? That was unwise. We can find her."

"Gentleman, are you threatening this man in front of the city Watch?" I asked.

"Look, boys the old man thinks the Watch will protect him. I thought wisdom came with age." The lead thug taunted.

"Actually, protecting Hagen is the plan," I told him, drawing my sword.

"What? Come on, boys, the Watch is getting uppity again!" He shouted, attacking. And in short order, he and the others were dead on Hagen's floor.

"Honestly, attacking a better armed group with clubs? Idiots," I said, then turning to Hagen, I said, "Sorry about the mess, but do remember that the Watch is here to serve." That said we left.

Six

"Caleb? The Watch knows him well," Lieutenant Roe said when we reported back, "He's believed to be an important member of Moiré's gang. Moved on to extortion has he?"

"Lieutenant Roe, do you know where to find this Caleb?" Cormick asked.

"I do, he tends to linger in an alley south of here, if you want, I can gather some men to go arrest him," Lieutenant Roe said.

"No, every hand is needed for the sweep of the docks," Cormick said, looking at me.

"We'll handle Caleb, then," I volunteered.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Cormick said, dismissing us.

"Be careful, then. Caleb isn't the brightest member of Moiré's gang, but he can be especially brutal," Lieutenant Roe warned us as we left.

Seven

Why did you volunteer?" Neeshka whined.

"It was going to be an order, anyway, Neeshka," I told her.

"Wait," Elanee said.

"What?" I asked. Elanee pointed out a trail of fresh blood on the ground in front of us, "Good eye, Elanee. We should investigate." Following the blood trail led us to a dead-end alley with a blood-soaked wolf trapped within, "Great," I muttered, unsheathing my sword, "Don't know how a lone wolf got this far into the city, but with those injuries, best put it down."

Elanee stopped me again, "This is no wolf, but a shape-shifted Druid."

"Are you Elanee of the Circle of the Mere?" the wolf asked, confirming the he was indeed a Druid.

"Better heal him if you can, Elanee." I said.

"I believe I can. You have my thanks once more," she said as she started using a healing spell on the wolf-shaped Druid. Then after she was finished, she asked the question on all our minds, "How did you come to be in the city?"

"I smelled you and another in the Maiden's Glade. You see, I was sent by my circle to find the Elders of the Circle of the Mere and thought you could help me speak to them," the wolf explained.

"The other you smelled was Kaleil and he was maddened by whatever is affecting the Mere, forcing us to fight him. He told me the others of our circle, that they were lost," Elanee told the other Druid.

"How is it you don't know the fate of your circle?" the Druid asked.

"I have been out of contact with the others of my circle for more than a year," she admitted. Huh, that was far before whatever was happening in the Mere started.

"Whatever affects the Mere comes for Neverwinter Wood as well, forcing the Circle of Swords from the lands we tend and making shape-shifting difficult," The Druid in wolf's clothing told Elanee, "We had hoped your Elders could tell us more about the problem."

"We are unsure of the cause, but…" Elanee began to say, looking at me.

"It is something that needs further investigation." I finished.

Elanee frowned at me, saying, "The more everyone knows, the better off we are, Darius."

"That's naïve, Elanee," I replied, perhaps more sharply than I intended.

"You can have your secrets for now," the Druid said, "They will likely reveal themselves in time," then to Elanee, "Use the Skymirror to speak to the Circle of Swords when you can. Now I must leave this city."

"Will you be alright?" I asked.

"Your concern is appreciated, but yes, I should be able to slip out with no problems now that my wounds are mostly healed," He replied.

"Alright," I said to Elanee as he left, "What and where is this Skymirror?"

"The Skymirror is a tool different Circles use to communicate with each other and it is east of Neverwinter, but without a Druid, you could not find it or use it." Elanee stated somewhat frostily.

"Right, let's go find Caleb and arrest him for now," I replied.

"Eh, I hope he puts up a fight," Khelgar said.

Caleb proved to be right where the lieutenant had said he was going to be and happened to smell as bad as Sand had implied. "Oh, look, the Watch hounds are employing Half-Drow bastards now," He said as we approached, "Since you're new to the job, I'm going to assume that you don't know that this is my alley."

"I knew you'd be here, actually, Caleb. You're under arrest," I replied.

"Oh, look, boys, the new Watch hound thinks he can walk into my alley and arrest me," Caleb said, throwing a pouch of gold at my feet, "Why don't you go back to chasing stray dogs like a good Watch hound?"

"I was there when your other thugs tried to collect from Hagen, Caleb. So you just added attempted bribery to extortion," I said.

"Very well, you just failed to survive your first day on the job," Caleb said, drawing his blade. Khelgar rushed in drawing his axe, Neeshka notched an arrow and Elanee cast Barkskin while I cast Mirror Image, creating several illusionary clones around myself. I then set one thug ablaze with Combust while Neeshka put a second arrow into the thug that had rushed her, killing him. Elanee called lightning from the sky, injuring several more thugs.

"Get clear," I shouted to Elanee and Neeshka before casting Fireburst, frying the rest of Caleb's thugs. Then, I looked to the end of the alley where Khelgar and Caleb were fighting just in time the see Khelgar knock Caleb from his feet and plant his axe in his skull. "Khelgar, we were supposed to be arresting him!"

"Oops," Khelgar said, looking only a bit abashed. I felt myself sigh.

Eight

"Caleb's dead. He attempted to bribe us then fought to the last," I reported to Cormick, leaving out that Khelgar didn't have to kill the man and that Neeshka had picked up the gold.

"Dead, is he? A pity, he could have told us much about Moiré's operations." Cormick replied, "Still this is an opportunity, Caleb controlled many of the dock's thugs. Without his leadership, there's going to be a lot of in-fighting."

"Your orders, Marshal?" I asked.

"Return to the Sunken Flagon for now; I'll have your new orders tomorrow morning."

A/N

Next time-Darius' band runs a surprise patrol of the docks, Neeshka's past catches up to them and more.


End file.
